The First Love
by palletshipping-forever
Summary: Newtmas AU-Newt was a student on Glade University and he took major pure art. He had a first day in art class and he felt enjoyed with the lesson. But, a short incident during in the washroom has truly changed his life and it completely affecting his whole life. 'He began falling in love with a sport science student named Thomas'. CONTAIN JEALOUSY.. ;)
1. Chapter -First Sight

**A/N-Hey readers!**

**Suddenly I got an idea for the Newtmas AU story and here it is...**

**I hope you enjoyed with the first chapter. :)**

**I have to skip 'Hunter Season 2' for a while because of the some reasons that I can't continue making the story. But it will continue in the other time.**

**Don't forget to review! :D**

**...**

**Chapter 1-First Sight..**

**Glade University..**

It was the first semester of all new students that have been offered for the new intake, on the same month but a second intake in this year. The students were busy walking around the university area because they were having a small orientation with all lecturers and chancellors. But apart from them, some students were did not take part in the program and they were straight heading inside the building for their first class.

A blonde student, Newton Isaac or simply known as Newt, was attending his first class that was an art class. He's an Englishman that originated from England, United Kingdom. He was a first intake student in the university and he took an art major course. He wanted to be an artist after he got graduated from the university. Moreover, he was very interested in art and he wanted to study hard so he could reach his biggest wish that he wanted to be.

"Good Morning, students!" The Art lecturer came inside the class and the lesson began smoothly.

**...**

After the art class has ended, Newt got no classes for the upcoming period. So he could spend his time at his dorm with studying or lying on the bed. But, his plan suddenly being interrupted by a grumbling stomach that totally distracted him.

"Oh, god...bloody nutter...I must be too concentrate on the class until not realising that I haven't eat yet..." Newt murmured to himself.

He decided to buy some meals at the cafeteria. Moreover, he had a lot of money to spend during his study in the university so he didn't even feel worry with his finance. He just walked slowly towards the cafeteria and took a queue along with other students to buy the meals.

He just ordered a light meal that was a cup of warmed tea and two slices of sandwiches. He quickly grabbed a seat near the windows and started eating. He ate the sandwiches cheerfully, not caring about his grumbling tummy anymore.

But, suddenly, he was coincidentally staring at a male student that was sitting next to him. For the first time in his life, he never felt so much attracted to that guy. Some force had pulled his face to look at him. He kept staring at that guy as he still munching the sandwiches. That guy is quite muscular, looking good and charismatic. And most of it, he was wearing a black glasses.

Finally, after staring that guy under subconscious, he got snapped from the stare instantly. He quickly slapped himself softly as he said to himself, "Stupid Newt...you're just looking at that guy, that's all..."

Suddenly, he felt something hot on his face. When he touched his face with his own hands, he felt nothing but only a cold touch. He quickly rushed to the washroom and looked at the mirror.

"Bloody hell!"

He got very shocked when he saw his face was completely red. He was currently blushing and it was getting redder. Unfortunately, that blushes were following with a hot feeling on his face. He turned the tap water and quickly splashed his face with water for many times. He grabbed the tissue beside him and wiped it hardly. But, the red blushes still doesn't fade yet.

"W-What the hell that I'm thinking about?!C-Come on, Newt. You're just staring that guy and suddenly you turned out crazy.!"Newt blabbered uncontrollably.

He felt uncomfortable and it surely made him uncertain. That guy was liked taking his whole life and leaving him like a dead man. That was what he thought.

"Did it be..a first sight?" Newt paused for a moment. He thought back of what just happened in the cafeteria.

But he tried to snap it out from his mind and tried to force himself from thinking about that guy again, "Ahhhh!Don't think about that guy anymore!Blast off!"

_"Uhhh, excuse me?Are you alright?Are you sick?"_

Newt turned his sight to the right and he got more shocked that he could get a strong heart attack. He was looking at the same guy he stared at the cafeteria just now. The different feelings suddenly have succumbed his heart.

"Are you okay, buddy? You seems very different. Are you sick?" The guy asked him in worried.

Newt unconsciously answered but in a low volume, "Of course I'm not alright..."

That guy seemed can't catch his answer. He said, "I can't hear you very clearly. What did you say just now?"

The blond quickly snapped from his unconsciousness. He quickly nodded and answered, "Y-Yeah!I'm absolutely f-fine!"

The guy glad with the answer even though he felt something not right with him. So, he wanted to have a little chat with him.

"Umm, are you busy now? If not, let's have a chat. You know, trying to know better of a new friend."

Newt nodded happily. He suddenly felt very happy and he felt excited to chat with him. At the same time, he thought for seconds. He realised that he got that feelings for sudden. It suddenly came right towards inside his mind and he had a question that was very questionable.

_'I got this feelings without being realised. C-Could it be...the feelings? T-This guy...was..very attractive..'_

He answered, "S-Sure!"

**...**

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2-Knowing You

**A/N-I have nothing to say... :) :D**

**But I hope you enjoyed with the chapter..**

**Don't forget to review! ;D**

**...**

**Chapter 2-Knowing you...**

**Cafeteria, Glade University...**

Previously, Newt attended his first art class and he enjoyed with the lesson. After the class ended, he decided to take a small breakfast at the cafeteria. But, his appetite suddenly being interrupted when he accidentally glanced towards a guy that was sitting at the right side table next to him. The first time in his life, he got a first blush and it was the first sight where that guy was absolutely attractive. Finally, both suddenly met in the washroom for the first time...

That guy grabbed his meals and moved to Newt's table so he could talk with him better. Newt just sat on his seat while staring down towards his unfinished sandwiches. That guy smirked cheerfully as he said,

"Don't worry...just treat me as your new friend, okay?"

Newt just nodded and he continued eating shyly. He slowly bite his sandwich and munched politely, just to behave his attitute in front of him.

That guy giggled lightly looking at him. He commented, "You're really polite in eating the food, eh?"

"N-No...I just..want to enjoy with the food.."The blond answered shyly.

He giggled again and this time, he patted his shoulder and tried to comfort him, "It's okay, buddy. You don't have to be shy in front of me. I'm just a normal person like you. Not a monster..."

Newt blushed faintly and he noticed it when he felt the same hot again on his face. He tried to control himself, not to be a freak person. But the environment was very crowded and noisy because a lot of students were coming to the cafeteria for their break time. It could make him very distracted and couldn't hold much longer.

Then, the guy asked him with a curious thought inside his mind, "Are you a new student here?"

Newt just answered with calmly, "I can say yes..but not 'so new' because I entered here two weeks ago. But instead, today is my first class, Art..."

"Oh, so you're in major Art, aren't you?" That guy wanted to be precise from the answer. The blond nodded confidently.

Then, Newt asked him back, "What about you?What course that you take here?"

He answered, "I just got here this morning and I'm from sport science faculty. I have a big ambition where I want to become an athlete at the same time, I can be a coach to the athlete team!"

Newt seemed very happy being with him. And, most excitingly, a strange feeling towards him have become more stronger. What worried him much was, he couldn't express the feelings that he felt just now and he also felt that his heart beats rapid whenever he got closer to him.

**...**

"By the way...i'm Thomas, Thomas Edison. I'm from New York, America and I arrived here, United Kingdom about two days ago. I have a mother and a young brother. I'm studying here with the scholarship that been provided by US government. I am 18 years old and still single." That guy name was Thomas. He introduced himself with a short biodata.

When he introduced himself, Newt suddenly noticed that he forgot to introduce himself to him. Then, he began introducing himself with a bio data.

"Oh, I forgot about it!Sorry!Uhh...my name is Newt, or Newton Isaac. I am an official citizen in this country."

Thomas smiled with the name, "That's a great name!Your name is like being adapted from Sir Isaac Newton."

"But, your name also like being adapted from Thomas Edison, the greatest inventor of electricity and bulb!"Newt refuted back.

Both of them were laughing cheerfully, showing that they were very enjoyed with the chat. They just got known each other not long time ago and they have got along within a short time.

Not long after that, they heard a shouting voice that seemed from a male voice. It sounded like he was mentioning Thomas's name. Newt and Thomas made a quick look at the counter and they saw two males were waving hands. Thomas looked at his watch and it showed 11:30 a.m. He stunned a bit like he was forgetting something.

"Oh god!How can I forgot about it?!"He was totally shocked like a lightning struck at exactly behind him.

Newt got confused and then, he asked him, "What happen suddenly?"

"I have another class to attend and they probably have waiting for me for so long!Sorry that I have to go..." He replied as he quickly finishing his breakfast meal in rush.

Newt understood him. Thomas took the last sip on his tea and then he rushed quickly reaching towards that guys. Newt was about to ask him when he could meet him again but unfortunately, he had already left the cafeteria.

Newt got bored and he had nothing to do more in the cafeteria since his new friend, Thomas left the place for his another class. He decided to leave the place and returned back to his dorm to study and made revision.

**...**

At Newt's dorm, he shared the same room with another two students. He thought that they still have another classes to attend. So, he just climbed on the bed and put the bag on his study desk. He laid down and stared the ceiling with a sharp look, as if he was totally focusing on the ceiling without being aware of the surrounding.

Suddenly, he was reminiscing about his first met with Thomas in the cafeteria just now. He recalled back the memory from the beginning of moment he was in the bathroom until Thomas left for the class. Everything was strongly strange to him and he admitted that he never felt very different in his whole life.

"What's that kind of feeling that I had just now? It seems like, I am completely falling myself into that guy and...what's very strange is, he seemed like very attractive and I got attracted to him." He thought to himself.

"What happen to me?Newt...you're a student that has a future to reach it. Don't think because of him...I couldn't concentrate on study..."

But his 'other side' had controlled his mind and he mumbled without being realised, "But...he's very adorable and..handsome. He's looking good..and..kind. I wonder..."

He groaned loudly, ruffling his hair harshly. He doesn't even know what he was blabbering about. He quickly snapped out of it, "Ahhhhhh!Bloody hell!What the hell I'm thinking about?!He's just a normal guy and there's no way that he can fall into me!Stop with this rubbish thoughts!"

Suddenly, he thought it back but he tried to get something from it, "To be honest...did I..fall in love...with him?"

Considering that he was confused between the love feeling and strange feeling that he had, he was completely clueless. He couldn't even divide himself to where it could be the right, or wrong. He was like having a 'mental breakdown'.

"Please, Newt!You have to be confident that you're not a gay and he also is not a gay!He's just being attractive that's all!" Newt was completely confused, mental consideration.

Gladly he stopped thinking about it when his roommates returned into the dorm. They were certainly tired, maybe it was because of the previous classes. Either it could be the boring classes, or long and boring classes. It's a student's life...

"Hello, Newt!Wow, you returned here so early?!" One of his roommates greeted him.

Newt greeted him back with a small sigh, "Oh, hey, Alby and Aris...yeah..I got back early today because I have only one class."

Alby and Aris both of them were from the same country as Newt, United Kingdom. It mean, they both were Englishmen. Aris took in major Philosophy while Alby took in major life science. Everyone has their own interests in life where it could be the real career for them in the future.

Both of them decided to sit on Newt's bed and have a small chat just to get know of each other.

"So, you're very enjoyed chatting with Thomas huh?"Aris began the chat.

Newt stunned a bit, "W-What?So...you knew him?!"

They both chuckled cheerfully but Alby replied in the moment after that, "We're coincidentally approached him during he was rushing off to his next subject class. That time, he was accidentally hit Aris on the shoulder. So, we're met and get known of each other."

The blond sighed in relief. But still, it doesn't calm him. He decided to ask them another question, "If you both met him during he was rushing to his class, did he mention anything about...anything?" He manipulated the question so they doesn't know that he wanted to know if Thomas mentioned about him.

"Nothing I guess...because he's definitely in rushed and he ran very quickly. We're did not get talk too much." Aris shook his head as he answered.

Newt looked down, "Oh..I see.."

Alby noticed something wrong with the blond. He sensed something has disturbing his mind and it made him worried. Talking about Thomas had completely changed Newt's attitude. So, he decided to ask him.

"Honestly, Newt...something happened to you?Why your expression suddenly changed when we talked about him?"

Newt looked at him sharply, shaking his head. He fell silenced for a while before he could answer his question. He don't want them both know about his strange feelings that he had about Thomas. He carefully answered,

"No..just nothing. I am just being curious and..the curiosity inside my mind always lingering around."

**...**

**2 Hours Later...**

_RINGGGGGGGGG!_

Newt's phone suddenly rang and it completely snapped him out from sleep. He opened his eyes reluctantly and he tried to grab his phone on the table. He looked at the phone number and he was confused because there's no name but just a phone number. So, he decided to pick up the phone and tried to talk with the caller.

"Hello, May I know who's calling right now?" He asked the caller with a sleepy voice.

_"Hey Newt!It's me...Thomas!"_

Newt got his eyes wider like a pair of frog's eyes. He was very shocked with the caller who was currently talking with him.

"WHAT?!T-THOMAS?!"

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3-Hanging Out Together

**A/N-I am exactly sorry for the late update. I have to finish all my assignments because the deadline is around the corner..**

**But despite of that..I am really happy I can finish this chapter..**

**Wooohooo..victory for me..**

**Well...don't forget to review... :)**

**...**

**Chapter 3-Hanging Out Together...**

**Newt's Dorm...**

_'WHAT?!'_

Newt shouted in shock with the caller that currently calling him. The confusion and curiosity feelings have reached his shock point as a thousand of questions were playing around inside his mind. The main question was,

_'H-How did he get my phone number?!'_

_It was Thomas, his new friend..._

"Hey, Newt...sorry for the rush during in the cafeteria this morning. I am totally forgot that I have another one class to attend." Thomas said, as he apologised humbly with a reason why he did it.

Newt paused a moment, thinking about what could happen if he continued the conversations with him. By throwing the bad possibilities aside, he decided to keep going with the conversations without concerning anything that he thought negatively.

_Newt-*smiled *..it's fine, Thomas..._

_Thomas-I'm just wanted to get to know you. Maybe we can be a good friend after this?_

_Newt-*paused, thought for the moment*..._

_Thomas-*curious*..Newt? Are you there?_

_Newt-*snapped from the thought* Uh, Yeah!I'm here.._

_Thomas-Glad you still holding with me, Newt. *chuckled*..umm..are you free...tonight?_

_Newt-*stunned*...T-Tonight?_

_Thomas-Yeah, tonight! If you can't go out tonight that it's fine for me. You have a lot of things to do, homework and so on.._

_Newt-*quickly got the respond*..W-What?!What the hell are you talking about?!Of course I'm free tonight and going out with you is a great idea though...*smiled*_

Suddenly, he thought back for seconds of what he answered just now, _-Going out with him?...For real?!-_

_Thomas-*laughed*...haha, glad that you want it. Well, meet me at the front gate, okay?_

_Newt-O-Okay then...s-see you tonight._

_Thomas-You know what Newton?I am so excited to hang out with you tonight...*chuckled and hung up the phone*_

Newt put back the phone on his table and laid down back on the bed. He looked straight to the ceiling, as if he was having another long thought again. For the first time on his life, he admitted that he never had such a long thought.

_'Going out with him tonight...' _He sighed and smiled happily. He simply said, "Hahah, yeah...whatever..."

**...**

**8:30 p.m...**

Newt was ready for going out with Thomas after this. He wore a simple attire, brown inner shirt, light brown hoodie, brown skinny pants and black-greenish Nike Airmax shoes. Being honest with himself, he was really excited to go out with him and it could be the first moment they could be together for one night. They were friends after all...

After he got prepared wearing the clothes, he walked out to the living room to meet with Alby and Aris. He wanted to inform to them that he wanted to go out tonight. But, before he could tell them, Aris got noticed him walking out from the bedroom. Aris instantly said,

"What a lovely boy that we have here."

Newt blushed faintly but gladly that they didn't notice it.

Then, Alby asked him, "Where are you going?"

Newt replied, "I want to go out for a while. It's not long..."

Alby sensed something was hiding behind his words. But, he don't want to ask about it and he just nodded it. Aris also just nodded but he added with a sarcastic words,

"Be nice with your 'lover'..." He giggled.

Newt blushed again and this time, he just nodded weakly and straight walked out from the dorm.

Alby and Aris both were laughing badly. They were feeling funny when they saw a shy face from Newt's expression.

"Who would you think he's going out with?" Asked Aris curiously.

Alby guessed, "His new girlfriend, maybe?"

Aris chuckled lightly. He said back, "Hmm..it is too early to predict something like that..."

He paused for moment. Then, he continued, "What about...Thomas?"

Alby blinked his eyes, feeling surprise with his guess.

"You think?"

"Just let the real answer will be revealed soon..."

**...**

**Main Gate Entrance, Glade University...**

Newt seemed very rushed with the time that he thought he has late for the hangout tonight. He walked very faster heading to the main gate, where Thomas was waiting for him. To his honest, he felt awkward as at the same time, he felt very excited to walk together with his new friend.

He thought that Thomas was the best closest friend that he ever had in his whole life. Being with Thomas had completely changed his mind and mood simultaneously. Right, he was very lucky if Thomas always there for him at his side.

Finally 5 minutes later, Newt reached at the main gate and what he saw was, Thomas wasn't there yet. It made him felt relieved for a moment and he presumed that he still not coming yet.

"Gladly he's still not here yet." Newt sighed in relief.

He decided to sit on the pedestrian bench in front of the guard post at the main gate. Now, he waited for Thomas to come. As being expected, Thomas finally arrived 10 minutes later. Thomas smiled broadly looking at Newt, who was looking around the area while staring at the watch.

"Hey, Newt!" Thomas greeted as he waved his hand over Newt.

Newt looked in front of him and he saw Thomas was approaching closer to him. He smiled lightly as he got up and walked closer to him.

"H-Hey, Thomas...g-glad that you make it here. I thought you already here but you're not.."

Thomas huffed as he giggled lightly. He replied, apologizing to him, "I'm sorry for being late. I had some urgent thing that I have to settle it just now. So here I am!"

He said again, asking him, "But...are you not feel bored by just sitting on the bench and looking at the watch? Doing nothing?"

Newt looked away, feeling touched with the question. He fell silenced for a moment, showing that he doesn't want to answer it. Thomas quickly changed the topic and he apologised again,

"I-I'm really sorry, Newt! I'm truly sorry! Maybe I should not ask you that..c-come on..let's go to the city.."

Newt just nodded and then, they started walking out from the university area and heading to the city that located about 2 kilometres from the main gate.

**...**

**At The Cafe, London, United Kingdom...**

"T-Thomas?Are you taking me to the cafe?" Newt felt a bit surprised. Thomas was taking him to the cafe, that's what he suspected.

Thomas nodded happily. He patted his shoulder as he replied, "Before we begin with our hangout, let's have some light meal. Don't worry, Newt...my treat.."

"B-But..." Newt hesitated.

Thomas pulled him closer to his and giggled lightly. He cut his word off and interrupted him, "It's nothing to be worried and afraid of. I'm just a polite and kind guy, that's all. I like going out with a person like you."

Newt finally gave up, "O-Okay...fine,it seems you're right about this.."

They began entering inside the cafe and met with the receptionist. The waiter took over the charge task and brought them to the table beside the windows, very near to the balcony. Unfortunately, the balcony was closed and can't be opened to the public because of the management order.

After they both have took their own seats, the waiter began taking order from them. Newt ordered warmed lemon tea while Thomas ordered hot tea. Once the waiter have listed the orders, he left the table and walked to the kitchen.

"It is very nice to hangout with you, Newt. You know, our first hangout. Being my new friend makes no difference with my old friends." Thomas said happily, starting the conversation.

Newt replied shyly, "Y-Yeah..bloody of course..I'm also glad that I can be your friend."

Thomas and Newt were having the moment smoothly and happily. A lot of things that they both were chatting about and they also were sharing their life stories. It seemed that they have went through a lot of obstacles when they were kids and early teens.

"I am so sorry for you..."Thomas apologised again to him, as he felt sympathy with Newt. But Newt just smiled and cut off his apology,

He said happily, "It is nothing to be sorry about. The hardship that I had throughout my life have taught me to be a real adult."

Thomas replied sadly, "I wish I can help you always though..."

The blond protested, "Don't need to trouble yourself just to help me, Thomas.."

The American just nodded and carved a small grin. He felt relieved to see his new friend was not worried with the life that he had through. He got really respected and saluted him for his life. Newt also returned back the praise to him with all the past events that he had passed through. The obstacles that he had was a bit harder than himself.

**...**

1 hour later, Thomas and Newt have walked around the city and the last spot was Westminister Bridge where the Big Ben was located in the exact point. They stopped at the middle of the bridge and looked toward the Thames River. The building were wholly glittering brightly in the night along the river, like they were standing on the middle of the romantic city.

Newt looked at him, who was broadly smiling while he staring towards the river. He stared at him for moment, looking sharply towards his face.

_'He was...totally attractive and...kind..'_ That was what Newt thinking of. He can't exactly move his face away from looking at Thomas because he thought some strong force have overcame him.

"Newt?" Thomas turned to Newt, smiling widely.

Newt snapped out from his negative thoughts and responded, "Y-Yes, Thomas?"

"Honestly, I am very happy and like to hang out with you."

Newt smirked, "You really think that?"

The American just nodded. But the blond suddenly walked closer to him and made his body contacting to each other. Thomas actually really liked whenever Newt closer to himself. He thought he was completely glad when he was always on his side. Never meant to think out of the box, he tried to be positive.

"Let's hang out like this in other time.." Newt offered.

Thomas accepted his offer, "I am absolutely want it!"

**...**

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4-Blossoms of Love

**A/N-Hi readers!**

**It's been a long time I haven't update the story..**

**Sorry for the late because I have to complete all my assignments and have to be submitted this week. Phew, what a tons of stones that I have to carry it. :(**

**But, finally, I have finished the new chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**And as usual, don't forget to review! :):)**

…

**Chapter 4-Blossoms of Love**

**Glade University, Two Days Later,**

Another peaceful day in Glade University The students were happily entering inside the building as they continuing with their studies. Each of them were from different faculties but thay were happily interacting with each other, sharing their experiences during the classes and others. That was the life of a student.

As for Newt, he has got no classes that day. So, he decided to stay inside his dormitory and enjoyed the long day in the room. He got his breakfast, two slices of breads and a cup of hot tea. Then, he sat on the sofa at the living room and watched the television. Alby and Minho have already left the dorm and went to the university when he was sleeping. So he was completely alone.

"Bloody hell, so bored today..." He murmured alone, expressing of how bored he was.

But no one could hear him. He was likely being trapped inside the cell of nothing. All he could decide, just watching the television and doing nothing.

But, it was not long after that, when someone knocked the door from outside. Newt wondered who was currently knocking the door and he really afraid that it could be a stranger or trespasser. He just took a positive thought to break such a negative impression. He walked towards the door and opened it slowly.

He was really surprised with a person that he was approaching currently. That person was his close friend or to him, a crush...Thomas. He was surprised to see him at front of his.

He greeted in stammered, "H-Hi, Thomas.."

Thomas greeted back happily, "Hi, Newt!So it's real that you don't have classes today.."

Newt stumbled a bit. He asked him curiously, "How did you know that I don't have classes today?"

"Your friend, Alby and Minho told me during in the cafeteria." Thomas chuckled.

Thomas continued, sounding like he was teasing Newt, "Awwwwwwhhh, staying alone like a lonely person who longed for the love ones?"

That made Newt blushed completely. His face turned red as he felt a strange heat on his face. At the same time, he turned shy.

Newt protested, even though actually it was true, "W-What the hell, Tommy!You got me shy and standing like a dumb person!..."

He quickly covered his mouth with his hand when he realised that he was calling Thomas with a new nickname, 'Tommy'. Thomas got actually surprised with the nickname.

"Sorry...j-just forget about it..."Newt apologised.

Thomas smiled widely as he patted his shoulders and shook his body lightly. He giggled a while as he said, "Newt..you don't have to be like this..such a shy teen. Actually, I like it when you're calling me 'Tommy'. Just..call me with that name, okay?"

Newt just nodded, still had a faint blush on his cheeks. He responded, "Whatever you want, Tommmmmy. I'm not a mother who can rub your hair and treat you like a baby."

"There...that's the matured Newt that I know so far..."Thomas praise-teasing him.

Newt simply said, "Idiot..."

**...**

"So, what are you doing now?" Asked Thomas curiously.

Newt answered, "Nothing...just sitting on the sofa and watching the television."

"Mind if I can join you also?"

Newt blinked his eyes twice, stumbled upon his request. He turned out angry "Wait..what?Excuse me...You're not going to class today?Are you intending to skip the class?You such a wanker with a bad arse!"

Thomas quickly calmed him down and explained to him, "I'm not skipping the class, blondie. I don't have any classes today so today is my holiday. That's why I came here..."

"Never heard about studying?"Newt still didn't want to give up, not satisfied with the explanation.

Thomas's expression changed in a blink of eyes. He thought that he was disturbing Newt's holiday and that made him turned out mad. He said,

"If my presence here is making you feel distracted, I will leave from here. I'm sorry for disturbing you..." He began to walk away from the door.

Suddenly, Newt quickly grabbed his hand and tried to stop him.

"Wait!"

Thomas turned back at him as Newt quickly let go of his hand from him. Newt realised that he had done something wrong to his close friend or somewhat, a 'crush'. He quickly apologised, "Oh, i'm sorry for saying like that until you felt touched with me. Just..i'm glad that you came here to accompany me. C-Come inside...I-I will make you a cup of tea.."

Thomas smiled. He replied, declining his invitation politely, "Thank you, Newt..but it's okay. I am seriously understand that I am currently disturbing you."

Newt decided to force him entering inside his dorm. He grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, "Your declination has been rejected!Come inside you wanker!"

Thomas burst out laughingn when he had beind pulled off inside his dorm. He claimed that Newt really wanted him to accompany while Alby and Minho still have classes. He thought that it could be the time to spend time with him together.

"I know you won't let me leave you just like that..."

Newt groaned, "Shut up, Tommy!"

Thomas sat on the sofa while Newt straight headed to the kitchen to make another cup of tea for him. Newt was really afraid if Thomas thought him negatively. It would give a big impact to their friendship and he never got closer to him anymore. It was the main thing that he was really worried for. To his honest, he was acting really like his gayish attitude have been exposed unintentionally.

Newt returned back to the living room with a cup of tea on his hand. He walked closer to Thomas and sat beside him. He handed the cup to him as he said, "Here is your tea, Tommy..."

"Oh, thank you, Newt..."Thomas took the cup as he thanked him. Then he started drinking the tea.

As they both were watching television, Thomas put the cup of tea on the table and he decided to have another chat with Newt.

"Newt, i'm sorry if I made you feel annoyed. I know it is not good especially our frienship that have just built.."

Newt looked at him sharply. He confused, "Sorry?What do you mean?"

Thomas explained, "I mean, I am a person who like to tease people. But I just want to cheer them and make them happy. But I can become very annoying and they feel very much annoyed with my behaviour."

Newt got the point. He replied as he took another sips on his tea while watching the television, "Oh, i'm really sorry for that too. But there's nothing to be apologised for. Blast off, maybe I should be a bad person..."

Thomas laughed cheerfully like he never laughed for the entire life. He was totally happy being with kind of person like him. With that, he said, "You know what, Newt?I think I am starting to like you.."

Newt's eyes went wide, "W-What?"

Thomas tried again, but he had a faint blush on his cheeks. It was invincible from Newt's sight luckily, "N-Not that...just..being in a friend way. I hope we can get along together as a friend."

Newt nodded shyly, "M-Me too, Tommy.."

**...**

Alby and Minho returned back to the dorm and they noticed that Newt was sitting alone on the sofa. He seemed like staring subconsciously. Alby shook his body lightly and tried to ask him,

"Newt?Newt?Are you alright?"

Newt responded, "I think I am starting to fall in love with someone..."

Minho asked him curiously, "Who?"

The blond simply replied, "Thomas..."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5-Teresa, Thomas's Girlfriend?

**A/N-I'm back with another chapter!Thank you for giving me an opportunity to continue the story even though I am very busy with the college assignments. It was totally a lot and the dateline is near the corner.**

**But I am very happy that I can complete this chapter within the short time(even though it is not BETA version)**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed with the chapter and…**

**As usual!Don't forget to Review! :) ;) :D**

…**..**

**Chapter 5-Teresa Agnes, Thomas's 'Girlfriend'?!**

**The Next Day, 10:30 a.m, Cafeteria, Glade University…**

It was totally exhausted, a blonde teen named Newt was having a bad day where he had to learn History for three hours without stop. He liked History but when he had to study the subject for triple hours, his mood would be probably unstable. Plus, the lecturer was so bored and not funny. Half of the students were half asleep but not to the other half, they were focusing and studying really hard towards the subject. He was the one from the other half but it could be the other half, half sleeper one.

Gladly three hours have passed away and the 'tired' subject has ended. Newt walked out from the classroom with yawning for a few times. His eyes were completely tired and he didn't get a little time to break. He knew that it was a student's life theoretically and he must be strong to get it through. Three years in the university in major arts, surely that a lot of things he had to learn here. Whatever it is, he had to get some refreshment of his eyes. So, he decided to get some breakfast at the cafeteria.

After he arrived at the cafeteria and ordered the meals, he walked to the empty table seat near the windows. He sat on the chair and placed his meals on the table. He looked to the outside and saw a beautiful environment of the university garden. He smiled lightly as he ready to enjoy his breakfast. Feeling happy despite of tiredness during in the class session, he kept enjoying every moment that he had through. 'Something that nothing could be strange and it was normal to be'.

"Maybe I am too thinking a lot, blast off…"Newt spoke to himself as he began eating the food.

Newt enjoyed with every chews without any interruption. But, it takes not long when he suddenly noticed his crush, Thomas was walking happily into the café with a black haired woman beside him. He was surprised to see them there and he was totally surprised with her. He assumed her as a newcomer.

He watched them both every moment they were in the café. He suddenly got lost his appetite and he slide the tray aside, only leaving a warm tea in front of him. At this time, he began to feel not good as something wrong was currently happening. So, he decided to keep watching them.

"Bloody hell, who's that woman? What's she doing with Tommy?" Asked himself as he felt uneasy with her presence.

Thomas and the woman have ordered and paid their foods. They both walked to the table near the hand wash area and they started eating. At the same time, they were started chatting each other happily. They were cheering as they were laughing for non-stop. Newt's heart felt very uneasy and he was totally afraid if Thomas had something related to her.

With that, he decided to leave the table and pretended to walk beside them as he wanted to meet them accidentally. He walked calmly as nothing strange occurred and he kept walking until he reached at the table. Thomas looked up and noticed Newt was passing through him. He quickly greeted him.

"Hey, Newt!"

Newt looked at him as the woman also looked at him. He smiled and greeted him back happily, "Hey, Thomas. Wonder if you are enjoying breakfast now?"

The American nodded, "Absolutely, see? Egg sandwiches and warm tea. Just a light meal.."

The woman asked Thomas curiously, "Tom, who is this looking good guy here?"

Newt stunned with the name that he just heard. He was…speechless, _'W-What?!T-Tom?!'_

Thomas giggled lightly as he began answering her, introducing him to her, "His name is Isaac Newton or Newton Isaac. But I preferred calling him Newt…"

The woman laughed with the name, assuming that Newt's name was funny. It made the blond felt offended with the reaction. She said, "N-Newt?!Isn't that a lizard name?!Very funny!Looks like we have a lizard man here. Hahahaha!"

Seriously, Newt got really offended and he was totally angry with the insult. But he tried to cool him down and tried to get used to it. However, Thomas hit her hand as he said in a rough tone,

"Don't insult him like that!"

He looked at the blond and he smiled at him. He continued, "Newt, she is Teresa Agnes or called as Teresa. She is the newcomer of the university and she is taking major science, but in zoology. More to the Biology."

Teresa interrupted suddenly, but she was like insulting him. More to provoking him,"And, he is Thomas Edison…my long time friend and he is my boyfriend."

Newt was totally stunned with her statement. All he could conclude was a woman who was sitting in front of him, and claiming that Thomas was her boyfriend. But Thomas hit her hand once again and ordered her to behave.

"Teresa, that's not good!Behave yourself!And one more thing, it is not good to reveal such a sensitive statement especially person's status to someone else. It's rude and impolite."

But the black haired woman still firmed with her statement and she said, "You know what, Newt? We are going to plan about our wedding after we both finished our studies here. That will be so exciting then…"

Newt couldn't stand any longer with all the insults from her. He finally released his anger to them both but more in subtle way, "Thomas, Teresa…sorry for being rude, but I am really run out of time now. I have to go to the next class after this. You two can continue the chat and have a great time here. I feel so bloody hot here."

He walked away from the cafeteria but he was not heading to the class. Actually, his class for that day has ended. He walked heading back to his dorm. He felt very disappointed and offended for what he had heard just now. But, he had a strong disappointment towards Thomas for a strong reason.

…**..**

**At the Dorm…**

"Saint Tommy…give the hell out to my feelings." Newt was really mad and it still stuck inside his heart.

Newt looked down to his hand, staring at the palms. He felt sad when Thomas had been taken by that woman named Teresa. He can't accept her was with him.

"W-Why?W-Why it supposed to be her?"

Alby and Minho who were doing assignment with their other friends on the living room, noticed the blond was pacing back and forth like a man who was uneasy and worried. They decided to confront him and tried to comfort him down.

"Newt, what happened suddenly?" Asked Minho, holding the blond shoulder and tried making him sit on the bed.

Newt answered, "I-I am very upset…"

"About what?"

Newt looked at them both and said but not in a complete sentence, "A girl named…Teresa.."

"What's wrong with her? Did she make something wrong to you?" Alby tried to get the point.

The blond finally made the point, "S-She claimed that…Thomas is…her boyfriend…"

"WHAT?!"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6-Limp

**Chapter 6-Limp**

**Glade University..**

It has been two weeks the students continued their studies in Glade University. For over two weeks, the well-known education centre has received and welcomed for about 1,500 students and most of them were from Asia and American regions. Along with the new students, the majority of them were taking Science and Engineering major. Nevertheless, the other courses such as Art, Philosophy, History and Sport expected to receive a lot of students from each respectively.

An Art student, Newt, was currently conducting a research in the library. It seemed like he was giving a full attention and deep concentrate towards the research without looking anywhere around him. He kept researching and tracing the findings into his journal book. Gladly that the library wasn't noisy as the other places, where it was strictly compulsory to stay silent.

"So, Leonardo Da Vinci was the one who drew Mona Lisa in 16th century. It is the good finding to construct a report though…" Newt spoke alone.

He wrote all his findings inside his journal book and continued to research more on the art history. He had wrote his findings for about 10 pages but all were about art history. He began to realise that he still have a lot of things to learn and explore. The knowledge about art were very wide for infinity. The evolution of arts were never stopped and it still expanding and being developed from time to time.

As he kept busy himself with conducting the research, suddenly Minho and Alby entered into the library and they approached him. They both came with their other two friends that seemed to be the same persons during inside the dormitory.

Minho started first. As usual, greeted him, "Hey, Newt!"

Newt looked up and looked at them, he greeted back happily, "Oh, hey guys!" He looked back at his journal book and continued writing.

The Asian asked him, "Busy eh? Until forgot to have yourself with a light lunch?"

The blond replied nonchalantly, "I am completely busy right now. I have a lot of researches to complete. Then I can enjoy with my meals happily without being worried about my assignments."

Alby then asked him, "Do you mind if we join you? You know, just to accompany you since you're completely alone currently?"

Minho added, "Come on, shank. You don't have to be so alone just because you're doing those shucking assignments."

Then, Newt answered, "You all can join me but don't disturb me too much. You know how much hell with these piece of klunks that I have to finish."

He looked up at them once again and he saw the same two persons who were coming to the dormitory last time. "Blast off, how I cannot see you two? If I'm not mistaken, you're the one who were coming to my dormitory last time. How the bloody hell I am, not spending some time to have a chat with you two. May I know you?"

A brown-haired male teenager smiled as he began introducing himself, "My name is Aris Jones or just call me Aris. I'm from Arkansas, United States. I'm taking major Philosophy which I'm currently probably will become the next Aristotle. Nice to meet you, Newt."

All of them were chuckling cheerfully with his joke. Then the blond male teenager who currently standing alongside with Aris took turn to introduce himself, "While I'm Gally...i'm from Hammersmith. I'm taking in major Physics or in Engineering. You have to know that I'm quite protective and defensive so, I hope you don't mind with my attitude.."

Newt responded by introducing his short bio data. He glad and at the same time, he felt happy that he met with two new friends. He said, "While I'm Newton Isaac or some people know me as Isaac Newton. But I am preferred with 'Newt' just a short name. I'm from London and I'm taking in…"

Aris interrupted, "Art isn't it?"

Newt just nodded.

…**.**

50 minutes later, Newt finally completed his research after he had spent about 1 and half an hour 'sleeping' in the library. With the strong supports from his friends, he managed to complete it in a short time even though he realised that the research would take at least 3 hours. Minho and the others were also helping him with the researches so he can stated his findings and then, he can started doing a report.

"I am very impressed with your helps. Thank you for helping me even though I thought that I can be a big bloody trouble to you guys." Thanked Newt as he closed his books and journals and put inside his fold bag.

Aris replied happily, giving a thumb up as a sign that he was giving a full commitment to him, "It's nothing to be worried of, Newt. We're friends and that's what friends should do, isn't it?"

Minho added, "Shucking report…man, you should be proud that we're here you know that? If not, I'm sure that you will become a freaking zombie, red eyes and walking like a drunk man."

The blond protested, "I'm not that piece of klunk you bloody wanker. I know who I am and being a shite is not part of myself."

They laughed as if they heard something funny from him. As if that they were listening to a funny story that they couldn't control the laugh and they kept laughing. Unfortunately a moment after that, the librarian came and warned them not to be very noisy. They stunned with the warning, quickly they reacted by cupping their mouths with their palms. To be honest, they were exactly like 'a funny gang' yet 'a cheerful gang'.

But, the topic broke off suddenly when Gally asked Newt a question, "Newt, may I ask you something?"

Newt asked back in a wide smile, "What is it, Gally?"

The rest were looking straight toward him. At first, Gally had a bit guilty to ask him such a sensitive question but at least, he wanted to know about it so hard. So, he brave himself to ask him, in a slow tone as much as whispering, "Are you…limp?

Newt broke the smile and his expression changed in instant then followed by the rest. Thus, it broke into a deafening silence. At first, they were shocked with the question because they never thought about asking it. But when Gally asked, they were completely curious, as if they didn't know about it. More likely, they didn't realise about it.

"H-How do you know that…I'm a limp?" Newt totally stunned.

Gally said, "I noticed that you're not walking normally like people does. But I can see that you're trying to walk like usual. You may not know but some of people may have noticed it."

Minho wanted a confirmation from the blond, "Are you sure that you're not insulting him, Gally? It is very sensitive question…"

He nodded confidently, "I am totally sure about this. That's why I ask him whether it's true or otherwise."

But Alby still doesn't believe it and he wanted Newt himself to answer it. He insisted, "I don't want you being insulted just like that, Newt. All this time I looked at you, you're normal and nothing strange. But when he asked you that, I am very curious about it and I really thought that is this kind of joke?"

"Alby is right, Newt."

Newt stay silent for a while, looking at them. He looked down and sighed, like he was a bit sad and touched with the condition that he had to get through. Finally, he answered, "Gally is right..i'm…a limp."

"H-How come?!"

The blond was reluctant to tell it but he had to since he can't go anywhere, like he wanted to get off from them. So, he had to answer it, "Actually…two years ago, I drove a car from a shopping mall to my house. I used the highway frequently because my house was nearly the highway and it was the only shortcut to the city. But suddenly, I saw a trailer behind me was driving too fast. I tried to drive aside but it was too late when the trailer rammed my car with a hard force. I tried to control it but the steering couldn't give a full control and finally, my car got out of the road area and inverted as my car rammed the wall. Gladly that my car didn't fall down into the sea."

He continued, "The doctor told me that two of my leg nerves have broken because my leg was accidentally hit the pedal and it cut out my leg. They couldn't do anything to cure my leg and here I am today, limp and imperfect."

The story made Aris felt more curious and he quickly asked, "Sorry for asking you such a sensitive question, are you felt very..suffered with your life of what you're being through now?"

"If we can exchange, Aris. You will know how I feel. One day you become like me and you have bear such a dreadful suffering. Like you really think that you really should die during that time."

…**..**

"We are really sorry for asking you such a sensitive question, Newt. And we feel very sympathy with your suffering." Gally apologised, trying to 'mend' Newt's heart that seemed really hurt.

Newt seemed felt nothing with it. He just accepted his apology and returned the apology with humble, "It is nothing and just a usual for me. But, I'm also sorry for ruining the moment because of my reaction. I thought no one could notice it but you're the first. So, I hope this is the secret between us and no one can know about it."

Everyone just nodded as the blond added, "But if one of you reveal this secret to anyone else, I swear that I will make sure that you will become a dreadful shank. You will remember this for the rest of your life.."

Minho laughed as he joked, "Haha, you think I will become afraid with your threat? Come on, Newt. I have known you for about two weeks and you're not kind of that person."

"Yeah, it's not good to bluff. Or I should tell everyone that you're imperfect?" Alby also joked, more like teasing him.

"Go to hell, you two…I am very regret for having you both. Why I should stick with these shanks anyway? Bloody shuck!"

They're started laughing…

**To be Continued..**


	7. Chapter 7-Athelete and Depression!

**Chapter 7-Athelete and Depression! **

**Two Days Later, Lecture Hall...**

"Since from 19th century, the British Empire have becoming the powerful and largest empire in the history. Until finally in the end of 20th century, the empire has been dissolved officially when the last British State Empire, Hong Kong has been returned back to the People Republic of China." Newt explained smoothly. Currently, he was conducting a formal presentation about History. He had been assigned to explain about the dissolution of British Empire. So, he had made research for three days and he presented it with the points that have been obtained. The lecturer was giving a full attention towards his explanations.

Newt explained, "I don't think that the Commonwealth of Nation can be established if there were no integrations between the ex-British States.". Then, he ended his presentation with a closing word, "That's all from me..thank you very much."

The lecturer wrote something on his paper as if he was recording marks for him during the presentation just now. After that, the lecturer started commenting him,

"Good presentation, Newton. Your performance is very impressive as well as your bravery to speak fluently. You have gave the exact points that were required by the questions. Excellent answer and conclusion."

Newt bowed respectfully as he thanked to the lecturer, his lecturer, "Thank you very much for the compliment, sir."

"Good one, Newt. Now, you may proceed out from the lecture hall and call the next student to here."

Newt nodded, "Simply, sir.."

He began walking out from the lecture hall and returned back to his classroom to take all of his belongings there. At the same time, he approached his friends to take the next turn of the presentation. Then, he walked out from the classroom and headed back to his dormitory.

It has been two months since he had been offered into Glade University to continue his study in art. He was struggling with the subjects that he took along seven semesters. For him, he could pull it together if he managed to fill his time with studying.

Not only that, he also met with a lot of new friends from the whole world. Multi-racial students were absolutely recommended because he could learn their cultures and their life stories. At most, he befriended with his roommates, Alby and Minho where they were from London and Korea respectively. Then, he started to walk out from his personal territory when he met with another new friends named Aris Jones and Gally.

During in his life, he never being in love with someone. But everything has changed when he began falling in love with an American teenager named Thomas Edison from Sport Science major. That made him becoming his biggest . crush in his life.

Unfortunately, the love line has been interrupted by a female person which Newt hated most. She was Teresa Agnes where she claimed that Thomas was her boyfriend. However, Newt tried to be confident that it was just a lie and she wanted to make him jealous. Currently, he was completely jealous...

**...**

As Newt walked across the track field, he saw Gally, Aris and his roommates were busy watching something on the field. More curiously, he also saw the students were filling the audience seats as they were cheering loudly, giving supports to someone. He quickly rushed to them, ignoring about his limp that nearly hurt him.

"Bloody hell, what happen, Gally?" Asked Newt curiously.

Gally and the others were looking at the blond and they were happy to see him coming. Gally replied, "Oh, Newt!Glad that you're here. You should watch this match.."

"What kind of the bloody match is?"

Minho responded, "Thomas is having a running track competition. He will be compete with another atheletes from the universities around whole London."

Thomas was currently taking part in track competition between the universities around London. For the first round in the competition, he will be running around the track about 200 metres. Suddenly, Newt got an interest to watch the competition and he stayed with his friends to give support to him.

"You can do it, my lovely Thomas!"A familiar female voice suddenly stunned Newt's ears. He looked at his left and suddenly, he saw Teresa was there and she was shouting towards Thomas.

The blond was completely distressed with her annoying behaviour. At the same time, the jealousy kept burning inside him that he couldn't control it. He knew that he was standing at the public place and he can't do something bad. It was all about his reputation and dignity.

The referee was holding up the gun while all the atheletes were ready with the positions.

"All atheletes!Ready with your position!"

The audience were very excited as they were waiting for referee to pull the trigger.

"Ready!Set!..."

The atheletes have ready to start running. Finally..

"GO!"Referee declared the competition as he pulled the trigger. In instant, the competition began as the atheletes were started running. Thomas ran with faster, exceeding the other atheletes behind. He ran energetically as he felt very confident that he could win the competition.

Newt just could standing firm and kept praying that the American will won the title. He really wanted to see him happy with the victory that he obtained from competition.

The competition ended where Thomas finally won the title and he got a first position in the track competition. He climbed the number stairs and he stood firm on the number one position. The Chancellor of the Glade University was very proud because of the high dignity that he had brought to the eye of the world. He grabbed the medal and slipped inside him, putting it on his neck

"Congratulations, Thomas. You have made our university feel proud." The Chancellor praised him happily.

Thomas responded, "It is an honour to make our university becoming famous, sir."

Newt was completely happy with the victory. He could just feel very happy with him. Thomas walked out from the track and he approached Newt and his friends.

"Congratulations, Thomas!" Newt congratulated him as if he was totally speechless. Minho and the others were supporting him from his back.

Thomas nodded happily as he proudly showed his medal to them, "I knew that I can do it. I will become a good athelete soon..."

Minho added, "A well-known national athelete that will break the world..."

Suddenly his word being cut off, interrupted by Teresa and her friends. She quickly threw her hands on his arms and held it tightly. She said, "Oh my god, my handsomish Tom!You're so amazing'!"

Newt got out of his behaviour once again. But he tried to control it, afraid if they were spotted him acting strangely. He pretended to speak happily with a fake smile, "Congratulations, Thomas. Good effort...plus..with a beautiful lady with you.."

Thomas looked upon the blond and noticed with his sudden strange expression. He said, "Sorry?"

"Being a fantastic athelete and having a good love life are a great combination. I'm very happy for you.." The blond tried to be a bit bold to him. He pretended to look at his watch and he said, "Oh, excuse me Thomas. I have to go back to the dorm because I have some urgent works that need to settle quickly. Have a good bloody victory day..." He left the place.

**...**

Newt was completely angry at Thomas. He had completely distressed and he was actually experiencing a high depression. At the same time, he was very sad when his biggest crush had been stole by a cruel woman.

"Bloody hell for that girl!" He sobbed.

Without being concerned by the blond, Minho and the others were peeping him. They were absolutely shocked with the information that they obtained just now.

Aris asked, "He love..Thomas?"

Minho, "Looks like he's very serious about this.."

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8-Truth Does Hurt

**Chapter 8-Truth Does Hurt Anyway…**

**Two Days Later, Highlander Club, London…**

Newt, an art student who currently studying at the Glade University. He was playing piano on the high-class night club as his new hobby at night. Since he got no assignments, he wanted to express his expertise in music by working as a part time pianist. However, Minho and Alby mostly, doesn't know that he was working here. He just started working two days ago where he lied to his own roommates, stating that he wanted to go to his home to take care of his mother that was falling sick. He used that excuse so he can worked peacefully without any distractions.

Actually, the reason why he decided to work as a pianist, he was really sad and his heart couldn't bear the sadness that went through. He thought by playing music, he could cool down his emotions and continued with his usual life. His feelings were like betraying to him, jealousy and grieve. The actual story was, Thomas had loved with someone else and it was Teresa Agnes, the woman that he really hated because of her annoying behaviour. Thomas had been his biggest crush since the first time he saw him inside the university for the beginning of the semester.

Everything were a denial to him…

…**..**

But in two weeks later, Minho and Alby noticed something strange have possessed Newt. They noticed that the blond were always going out at night, for the same excuse. A sceptic feeling has entered into their hearts and they were absolutely doubt with him.

Once Newt had left the dorm, Alby and Minho were quickly leaving the dorm and rushing out to Gally and Aris's dormitory. Alby knocked loudly as if they were being chased by someone and seeking for hideout. A few seconds later, Aris opened the door and saw them both were standing in unease.

"Alby, Minho!What the bloody think for coming here?" Asked Gally curiously.

Minho quickly said, "Shuck!We can't talk here..it is very secret…"

Aris responded, "Alright then, come inside while I will make cups of tea for you two."

They both just nodded as they quickly entered inside the dorm. Gally escorted them to the couch while Aris straight walked into the kitchen and prepared the teas for them. Gally looked at them as the curiosity increasing.

"What happened? You both are seems are being chased by a ghost.."

Alby protested, "Not a ghost, shank!It's about the blondie!"

The blond got his eyes wide, "N-Newt?!W-What happened to him?!"

Minho got to explain about it, "W-Well, he always got out and it has been like this for about couple weeks. We're sensed that something was wrong on him and he doesn't want to tell us. What he did, just tell us that he's going out and walked away. "

Gally felt nothing but worried with the condition that they had now. Aris returned back with a tray of tea cups on it and served it for them. Then he sat beside him and joined the conversation

"I can feel that it is about the defeat of love." Aris began speaking, directly to the conclusion.

But the Asian had a different thought. As if he felt that he has been betrayed by someone. He said, "Could it might be..Thomas?"

"He fell in love with Thomas and now he betrayed him? That's absurd, Minho.."Gally disagreed.

Aris made another anticipation, "Maybe it could be..that annoying girl."

His opinion caught their attentions. They looked straight upon the younger American as Alby asked, "Teresa? It's her of all people?"

He nodded as he began to explain, "Newt has been in loved with Thomas about a month, right?"

Everyone nodded.

Aris continued, "Maybe we should ask Teresa about this whether she is truly together with him."

"What if she doesn't want to give the truth?" Minho doubted.

He responded with a sarcastic smile, "What she can do to us? 1 against 4. We will force her to tell the truth.."

With his suggestion, they agreed with him.

**...**

**Teresa'S Dormitory...**

Four of them were heading to Teresa's dormitory with fast. They wanted to settle the problem that currently happening between Newt, Thomas and herself. They wanted her to tell the truth about what was currently going on with the problem.

Minho knocked the door politely because of the rules that have been enforced in the whole dormitory in night period. Two seconds later, someone opened the door and it was Teresa. She was very happy to see them four coming. She greeted them happily,

"Oh, hey guys!What can I owe you a pleasure?"

Alby decided to get straight, "Teresa, we need to talk and it is very important.."

Teresa frowned her eyebrows as the smile began to fade, "What it is all about?"

Aris spoke, "It is all about between Thomas and you."

Suddenly, Teresa cut off his words by putting the finger onto her lips. "Shhh, it's not the right place to talk about this. Can we talk it at some other places? Brenda is currently sleeping."

They just nodded as they walked heading to the night bar at the university.

**...**

**Highlander Club, London…**

"Alright Teresa, you're absolutely have to make a real confession to us right now." Said Minho as if he was really unsatisfied with her statement.

Teresa sipped her lemonade that had been ordered just now. Then, she started to explain the truth, "I know that Newt had fell in love with Thomas since the first time he saw him. I saw what you saw…"

All of them gaped with her explanation. Apparently, Teresa had already knew about Newt who was falling in love with Thomas. But actually, at the back of the story, she had a big intention towards Newt and so she decided to become like that.

"Actually, guys…Thomas is my cousin…"

Another shocking confession has been made. They were totally speechless towards her once they heard her.

"T-Thomas…is your cousin?" Alby was stumbled. Teresa nodded confidently.

"B-But, how could you do that to him? He's very sad and became uncertain. He had a strong will to be with him as much as he could. But why you made such that bloody confession, he felt depressed." Gally turned mad a bit.

"I am truly sorry if I made him becoming like that. Actually, when I found out that he loved him, I wanted to test of how much he loved him. That's why I pretended, claiming that Thomas is my boyfriend. Because, I don't want the same thing happened to my cousin again." Teresa explained with detail, the real purpose why she did it.

Alby frowned his eyebrows, gaping in shock, "The same…thing? You mean, something bad happened to Thomas?"

"Thomas had been in love with the one he loved for about three years during he was in the high school. He was very loyal to his lover until he willingly to sacrifice everything for that person. I'm sorry because I can't expose that person's gender because I had promised to him for not telling other people about his ex's gender. Until one day, the first day of winter, a final year of his high school, his ex has left him without notice and that person only left him a note, a dreadful yet sad note. That person told him that the love that his ex had for him was just a lie and a love game."

They listened to her story with full attention. At the same time, they were very shocked when the love that Thomas's ex had for him was just a lie.

She continued, "Straight for that day, he just staying at home and doing nothing. During the trial exam, he had an awful exam results and he was completely a failure. Gladly that he confessed and expressed his problems at me. From that time, I promised to him to protect him when it came about love."

"He had a hard life…" Aris concluded which Teresa agreed with him.

"Surely, if you had a same situation as us both. What do you think that you will do?" Teresa acted with the truth.

Minho admitted, "Maybe we're too jumping into conclusion.."

"For once again, I'm really sorry that I had to do it because I don't have much choice. But now I see that Newt is really love him. I think that Thomas will very happy if he have found his true love. He did ever say to me that, if he found the love that he had lost before, it will be his greatest of the first love. Not the previous love that he had…"

…**.**

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Highlander Club where all the people can feel the expression of jazz and blues in this club. We are very honoured to please our pianist and also a singer to entertain us tonight. So, I would like to invite Mr. Newton Isaac to entertain us tonight…"_

Newt walked out from the backstage and faced the customers on the stage. He bowed and smiled lightly before he stepped backwards and sat on the piano chair. He ready with his fingers as he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, you know, the love that we're longing for is very important. But, sometimes, love can lie to us. If for me, I will try to forget about it and let it go from my life."

Alby and the others were totally shocked. They finally knew that along the times, Newt was working as a pianist at the club that they were currently visiting now. They could just, gaping and speechless.

"I-It…can't be.."

Newt continued, "Now, I would like to entertain for ladies and gentlemen with my next song, 'Let It Go'."

_**He started playing the song, accompanying with the sound from piano….**_

_**To Be Continued….**_


	9. Chapter 9-Pure Heart of The First Love

**Chapter 9-Pure Heart of The First Love**

**The Next Day, Student Dormitory, Glade University…**

The usual night has arrived and nothing new happened, everything was at a usual moment. The dark sky with billions of twinkling stars filling the whole night. The full moon, the seemed to be a penumbral, decorating the sky so the environment could be more romantic and beautiful. However, the beautiful and shining night also being decorated by the bright light from the whole building in London, following by the crowding cars and shining neon along the streets. The cold night, filled the scenery when the people wore the thick clothes, scarfs to heat themselves. It was a special night that time….

Newt as usual, has ready to go to work as a part time pianist and singer at Highlander Club on the middle of the city. He wore a white shirt, black vest, red tie, black pants and black shoes. With the assignments that he had already accomplished, he felt very empty at night and he had to do something to fill up along that time. So, he hired the job as a pianist and singer at the club.

More from that reason, actually he wanted to cheer up his feelings because of the sadness and depression that he had been through for the whole semester. The assignments were really difficult and challenging but gladly he had a strong will and struggled to complete it. But, the sadness still couldn't be cured because he was having the sadness that he couldn't forget it. It hurt his heart and his feelings. He felt like being betrayed and it hurt him too much.

So, the story continued with this…

…**.**

Minho walked towards Newt's bedroom together with Alby. He saw that Newt was preparing himself for going to work. They both quickly walked to his room and have a talk with him.

"Newt, we need to talk…" Minho began to speak slowly.

But Newt replied harshly as if he was rushing, "Bloody hell, I'm not have time to talk now. I have to go to my aunt place for urgent thing. Maybe we can talk later.."

Alby made to the point, "You're not going to your aunt's place. Don't lie to us.."

"What the hell that you're babbling about? You think my face is lying to you?" Newt groaned madly.

Alby said back loudly, "You're working as a pianist at Highlander Club!"

Newt and Minho looked directly at Alby. Newt was surprised when his secret was already known by both of them. He was stunned for a moment, as if he unspeakable like a boulder that smashed over his head. Newt turned back toward the mirror and fell silent.

Alby soften his voice and said, "I know that you worked there. And, do you feel an indescribable sadness? Until you had to work at the club to release your grief?"

Newt just silence, and did not say anything. He walked slowly towards her bed and threw her onto the bed. He sat with his head bowed grieving and shut his face with his hands. Indirectly, he has not had the desire to go to work.

"I know that my secret will be revealed at last ..." Newt brief said.

Minho asked not long afterward, "Is this related to Thomas? A guy who you fall in love?"

Newt just nodded slowly. Alby and Minho looked at each other, nodding at the same time. They look back towards him and felt sympathy with his condition that was so agonizing. Then, Minho spoke in a soft tone,

"Someone wants to meet you, Newt."

Newt looked towards Asian and asked, "Who wants to meet with me?"

Alby smirked, as he answered, "You will know when you meet that person later."

"Where is that person now?"

"That person is waiting for you in the living room. Go meet with that person and hope you can talk each other very well." Minho said like he was trying to console him.

Newt just nodded and then he got up from the bed and walked out of his room. He saw a male enjoying a cup of hot tea and seemed that he was waiting for him. He was really surprised when he was approaching with a friend who was also a person that he fell in love with, typically…his crush, Thomas.

"T-Tommy?!"

Thomas looked up and saw Newt currently standing in front of him. Thomas was very happy to see him in the nice form. He smiled as he greeted, "Oh, H-Hi, Newt!"

"T-Tommy, w-what are you doing here?" Newt got speechless.

Thomas replied, "Newt, we need to talk. It's very important ..."

"On what? I've not had time to talk and I need to hurry to my aunt's house." Newt growl.

"The Highlander Club? I know that you worked at the club every night." Thomas tried to control the situation.

Minho and Alby walked towards them both while Minho said, "You two have a nice chat, we want go to the supermarket to buy foods and drinks."

Thomas replied happily, "It's okay, you go first. I'll stay here with Newt"

…**..**

"Newt, I know that you still bear the pain until now. I know that I have done many wrong things to you so that you feel quite miserable with all this. I'm sorry, Newt. I feel guilty with you." Thomas started a conversation with Newt from heart to heart.

Newt just silenced, listening to the words of his,

"Why you did not tell me that you love me?" Thomas finally confessed to him. But, Newt remained silent.

"Does your pain will be gone by working as a pianist in a nightclub? Does your grief will be lost by being secretive? I felt sad when I knew you being like this. As if that this is my fault."

Thomas added, "But Newt, I felt very guilty because I'm the cause of this sadness. When I learned that you harboured feelings of love towards me during our first meet, I felt so guilty because of me, you have to bear all the pains."

Tears streamed down upon Newt's cheeks instead of remained silent. Thomas felt increasingly worried about his sadness. The situation became tense for a while.

But soon thereafter, finally, Newt fell down onto Thomas's chest and let go of his sadness in his boyfriend's lap. Finally, Newt started to tell him.

"I've already started to fall in love with you since the first time we met. And that feeling is starting to become stronger and the more I want to sit close beside you. But, when Teresa claimed that you are her boyfriend, I became sad and weak . But I tried to make myself strong because I have a future that I need to accomplish. I was only able to bury my feelings towards you throughout the time. My heart still ache, Thomas. "Newt explained, sobbing.

"You don't feel what I feel, Thomas. You don't feel the pain I'm going through right now."

Thomas smiled at her. He could only think of how naive he was. Then, he raised his head gently and looked into the eyes. Finally, for the first time, he kissed his lips gently. Newt felt speechless with the kiss and at the same time, he was happy because his wish to feel the kiss from him has become a reality. After kissing, Thomas began to explain the truth to him.

"Actually, Newt, Teresa was my cousin. I have had experiences that suffered me where my love has been betrayed by a woman who I loved in the past three years. We both have loved each other for three years during which I was in high school in America. But in the third year, the first day of winter, I have received a letter from her friend. When I read it, I felt devastated when the love that we build over three years is a fraud and banter. That's why Teresa did so because she had promised me that she will protect me from being betrayed again. "

Newt finally know the real secret why Teresa doing so. Thomas added, "When Teresa knows that you fall in love with me, she wanted to test you by doing so. However, when you became sad and tormented, then she realized that you do loved me until you're willing to work as a pianist to release your sadness. "

Newt began to smile while listening to his explanation.

Finally, Thomas confessed, "It's time for me to make a confession to you, Newt. I love you ..."

Newt's cheeks became flushed and he was humbled by the confession. He just laid his head into his chest and said in a gentle tone,

"I ... love you too.."

…

Thomas dominated him that night. That night, they were having sexual intercourse with each other. They both were really romantic that time.

Newt was happy when he finally was united with the male who he loved very much. Finally, his wish to be with him already achieved. With the establishment of a love relationship between the two of them, Newt was not sad anymore and he was only able to carve a happiness that cannot be translated into words.

Newt laid down on Thomas's arm while nuzzled his face into his chest. Thomas kissed his forehead lovingly. Their bodies were hidden under a thick blankets, indicating that they were naked. Thomas said in a gentle tone.

"Newt ... do you love me with all your heart?"

Newt nodded confidently, "I promise to you that I will love you with all your heart. Because I was the one who was harbouring my feelings towards you. I will not betray our love ... I love you, Tommy .."

"Hold onto that promise, love ..."

**Finally, they both were drifted into a deep slumber. The happiness between Thomas and Newt, will be remained for the long time…**

**To Be Continued….**


	10. Chapter 10-'Winter Tragedy'

**Chapter 10-'Winter Tragedy'**

**Flashback…**

**Three years ago, Whitestone Acedemy, New York,**

Thomas had been already in the academy for three grades. Now, he has already in the middle of the fourth grade in high school. Which it gave a lot of challenges before he will continued his further studies in the high level education. For sure, he had done well in education instead of being annoying and playful student among the students in the school. The teachers were really liked him, nevertheless, they liked to make joke with him sometimes.

Until one day, a blonde girl who had a long and beautiful hair, white-brownish skin, wearing a dress and high heel shoes approached him for the first time at the hallway.

"Oh, h-hi..." The blonde girl greeted shyly.

Thomas didn't say anything but greeted her back happily, "Hi to you too..you must be new here. I'm Thomas, Thomas Edison.."

"Really?Never thought about it...by the way, i'm Cassandra. I'm from California..my father had been transferred by his boss to this district."

Thomas skimmed her from head to toe. He felt that he was looking at a beautiful girl, as if he was confronting with an angel.

"Y-You're look very beautiful today.." Praised him shyly.

Cassandra blushed shyly. She lowered her head, crossing her hands in between her waist. She replied simply, "T-Thank you for that compliment..."

She added, "You're look good too. Handsome..."

…**..**

_Two months later…_

Thomas was walking along the hallway in the high school building. He was heading towards his locker to store his textbooks as he had already finished with the classes for that day. Once he reached at his locker, he grabbed his key from his pocket and unlocked it. Suddenly, he saw a white envelope inside his locker. Mysteriously, the sender was unknown and it only wrote, for Thomas.

He got curious as he took that envelope and opened it. He took out the paper and he saw a short note written with fairly structured. He began to read..

_Hi Thomas,_

_To be honest, I have watched you since the first day we met here. I watched you from every moves and behaviours. Actually, you're very kind and humorous person. Sometimes you like to make funny and acting crazy with your friends. You like sports and you like being an athlete. I hope your wish will become true one day. During the lessons in the class, you're always making a joke as if there's nothing serious all time. The teachers are really admired you. You're lucky in your life…_

_Actually, I want to say that I…. had began to fall in love with you since the beginning of our meeting. I liked everything about you, that I want to be with you forever…_

_I love you, Thomas…_

_Love,_

_Cass…_

Thomas suddenly felt strange heat on his face, as if his face was flustered madly. At the same time, he smiled like he got something that seemed to be very precious that he wanted to hold it for the rest of his life. So, he folded the note and put it back inside the envelope. He grabbed his bag pack and put inside the small pocket at the front part. Then, he locked back the locker and proceed exiting the school building. The smile still carving at his mouth and he was very happy that he found a new love that wanted to be with.

…**.**

_Three Years Later…_

It was the final year as for the final grade for Thomas before he will be moving forward into a higher education. For this moment, Thomas will be having the trial examinations before he could proceed to the real one. So, he did making a lot of studies also with secondary researches at the internet. He did really struggling in order to achieve with the future that he really longing for.

Moreover, the winter has come and it was the first day of the season. Thomas just spent the winter season by studying and researching. He wanted to excel in the examination so he could going forward into the high-class university after he had graduated from high school. At least, he spent time on studying for about 8 hours, 4 hours during after school while another 4 hours at night.

Suddenly, his phone rang. It was from his lovely girlfriend, Cassandra.

_C-Hello, Thomas!_

_T-Hello, Cass!Happy winter sweetie!_

_C-Happy winter to you too..-laughs-_

_T-What are you doing now?_

_C-I'm waiting for you…_

_T- -stuns- W-What? W-When?! W-Where?!_

_C- At Central Park!You know, today is good for skating on the lake!_

_T- Wait!I am coming right now!_

_C- I can't wait to see you, love… -kiss-_

Thomas laughed with the kiss that Cassandra did just now. He hung up the phone as he put it inside his pocket. He closed the books and laptops as he got up from the chair, grabbing the jacket and scarf. Then, he walked out of his room and met with his mum at downstairs. It seemed that his mum was busy preparing the meals for lunch.

"Mum, I want to meet with my girlfriend for a while." Thomas told his mum politely.

His mum smiled happily. She replied, "Don't return late, I have prepared for you the meal for lunch. Make sure that you return faster, okay?"

Thomas nodded with a bright smile. He said briefly, "Alright mum, see ya…"

…**..**

**Central Park, New York City…**

He drove his car, heading towards the middle of the New York City. He got really excited to meet with his lovely girlfriend, at the same time, celebrating the first day of winter. He wanted to spend it with her as much as he could. Actually, he didn't think about the possibility what will could happen after that. He just went there happily.

Once he arrived at the park, he quickly parked his car and ran towards the lake. He really confident that she was waiting at the lake, which has been frozen because of the cold weather. When he reached at the lake, he noticed there was no trace of Cassandra. Then, he decided to wait her for a few minutes.

At the same time, he tried calling upon his girlfriend. But there were only sounds of beeping and voicemails. Then, he tried texting her using the social chat, but it was a disappointment where she doesn't reply. He afraid that something had really happened to her. It made him felt very worried with her.

30 minutes later, there still have no signs of her. But he kept waiting and waiting as he tried contacting her simultaneously. Suddenly, there was a girl approaching towards him. She quickly greeted him,

"Are you, Thomas Edison?"

Thomas got curious. He just nodded, "Yes? How did you know my name?"

That girl just said straight to the point. She handed a folded letter to him, "Just now, there was a girl giving this letter to me. She asked me to hand this letter to you."

He took the letter and unfolded it. Then the girl said, "That's all from me and may I excuse for myself…" She walked away.

He looked at the letter and read it,

_Dear Thomas,_

_I am very sorry about what I'm going to tell you after this…_

_Actually, I did really love you. But, my love towards you suddenly got decreasing and it kept decreasing until I don't feel any love feelings towards you. I really wanted to tell you from face to face but I am too afraid to tell by myself. Yes, Thomas, you're right! I am too naïve about love and I am too bold in love matters. But, when I learned something from myself, inside my heart. I learned that you're not the one that I want to hold for. I have loved with someone but it was an actual love, a true love._

_Simply, straight to the point, Thomas.._

_I am totally pretending to love you throughout the time we're together. I am truly sorry that I hurt your feelings especially during the first day of winter. I thought we can truly love each other under this romantic season, but… it is like 'good to be true'._

_Truly sorry, Thomas Edison.._

_Sincerely,_

_Cassandra Madison_

Suddenly, the letter fell down from his hands. He was really surprised, yet really shocked with what he had now. He fell down on the ground, sitting like a person who had a false hope with a sad reaction. From that time in instant, he fell down drastically.

…

**During the Trial Examinations Result:-**

The class teacher called upon Thomas's name, "Thomas Edison, come forward.."

Thomas walked towards his class teacher weakly and confronted with her, "Yes, ma'am."

"This is your results.." She handed him the result slip. He got a totally disappointment reaction.

**Trial Examinations Results:-**

**English Literature- C+**

**English Language- B**

**Mathematics- D**

**History- F**

**Physics- D**

**Chemistry- D**

**Biology- D**

**Sports Science- D**

**Geography- F**

…**.**

**Normal Scene, Westminster Bridge, London…**

"I had a black history that time. Hard time…" Thomas ended with his story, holding his new lover's hand tightly.

Newt, Thomas's new boyfriend got empathised with his hardship, struggling life during his high school life. He leaned closer to Thomas's shoulder and closed his eyes, "I am very sorry…truly sorry for you, Tommy."

He added, "I wish I was there for you.."

Thomas smiled brightly upon him. How happy he was when Newt was always there at his side. He put a lovely kiss on his forehead and pulled him more closer to his, "Thank you for being here for me. I know that only you that can make me happy."

"Bloody hell, of course!I am your boyfriend and that's what lovers do!" Newt chuckled.

Thomas laughed happily as he said briefly, "I love you, Newt. I love you so much.."

Newt still had his eyes closed, snuggling closer into his boyfriend's neck, "I will not betray your love, Tommy. I will always love you forever…I love you too, Tommy…"

**To Be Continued….**


	11. Chapter 11-Now, You're Perfect!

**Chapter 11-Now, You're Perfect!**

**Somewhere around London, at the highway…**

"_**BAAAAAMMMM!"**_

The car exploded, nearly falling into the river. Gladly that the car stuck between the divider and road. Newt was the person who was inside the car and he also the one who drove the car. Now, he was completely unconscious where the bloods were flowing from his head, making his face filled with dreadful blood. His legs were awfully stuck between the brake and thrust pedal, he could not get out from the vehicle.

The accident had causing the traffic along the highway seriously jammed. The main cause of the accident was, a trailer was driving very faster while the male driver was busy talking with someone on the phone. Without being concerned towards the car in front of him, he pressed the pedal harder and the trailer became more faster. Finally, it hit the car and brought the car out of control, sliding towards the divider and smashed it with a strong force.

"Quick!Get the stretcher here!" A paramedic was shouting towards the other paramedics, calling for an urgent help.

After that, the paramedics were quickly lifting Newt quickly onto the stretcher and rushed back to the ambulance. Along the way to the nearest hospital, the paramedics were struggling harder to make him stay alive.

…**.**

**At the Hospital, Surgery Room…**

"Very bad news, his legs could not being survived anymore…" The doctor that conducted the surgery reporting with a disappointment news.

The nurses listened to him. The doctor said, "The one of his leg's wire has been cut badly and I can presumed that it was the cause of the accident just now."

"What will happen to him, sir?"

The doctor was reluctant to answer it but he had to because he had to keep it as an archive record, "His right leg will become limp."

…**..**

**Normal Scene, Newt's Bedroom…**

"NO!" Newt shouted loudly, feeling surprised with the dream that he had just now.

He looked at his hand and cupped his face, rubbing his face softly. He realised that he was having a nightmare just now, about a dreadful event in the past. He looked around him and saw nothing but just a light from the outside (the curtains were not covering the windows). He looked at his hand again and yet, he sighed sadly.

"Another dream about it…" He murmured in sadness as he looked towards his right leg, which was limp since from the accident in past ago.

Suddenly….

"N-Newt, are you okay?"

Newt stunned a bit, turning a glance at his right. Thomas was sleeping beside him, suddenly opened his eyes because of the scream that he heard. He got up from lying on the bed and changed his position, sitting.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Thomas asked once again.

Newt lied, "I-I'm fine, love. J-Just a bloody nightmare."

Thomas got curious, "Are you sure, Newt? You seemed being haunted by your past life. Something happened with you?"

The blond very reluctant to tell him the truth. He tried to deny it, "I-It's nothing, Tommy. I-I'm so sorry for waking you up. You should get back to sleep."

Thomas knew something was wrong with him. He knew that he was trying to keep the secret from letting him know about it. He put his hands onto his shoulder and tried to consult him.

"Newt, I know something had happened to you that still haunting you until now. You can tell me everything. I'm your boyfriend…"

It began to become worst when Newt suddenly cried, falling down into Thomas chest. He sobbed along with the sadness that he bear throughout the time. So, he had to tell him even it could ruined their relationship.

"I-I'm a limp, T-Tommy.."

The statement made the American got hit by a big stone upon his head. He was totally surprised when he found out that his boyfriend was a limp.

"Y-You're…limp?!"

Newt just looked down sadly, cupping his face with both of his palms. He nodded weakly as he briefly replied, "I-I'm sorry for not telling you about this."

"N-No…i-it's not about that, Newt. I mean, how did you become limp?"

He began to tell his boyfriend about the accident that had made him becoming limp. Thomas got completely shocked with him, as he couldn't believe of what he had heard just now. He thought it was only a joke but when he insisted him that it was real, Thomas believed him eventually.

"I am really sorry for not telling you the truth, Tommy…" He began crying, "I don't want to tell you about it because I'm really afraid that you will leave me. I don't want you to leave me, Tommy. I want to be with you because…I love you so much."

Thomas grinned with Newt's sincerity and how naïve he was. He moved at his back and hugged him from behind. He smiled broadly upon his beautiful lover, leaning a small peck onto his neck, "You really think that I will leave you? It is the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard, Newt."

"I'm imperfect, Tommy…" Newt mumbled sadly, wiping his tears away.

"Newton Isaac, you may be not perfect. But you can't make a similarity with your heart. It is not about being limp. Your heart is more precious that everything…hold into it…"

Without warning, Newt quickly forced himself to let off from Thomas's hug and pounced him eagerly. He quickly leaned down towards him for a forceful and desperate kiss that he wanted to show how much he loved him.

"I don't know that you can be such a cute blondie, Newt.." Thomas joked, chuckling.

Newt instantly blushing as he turned mad a bit, "Shut up, Tommy…."

The American cupped his lover's face and stared him for a few seconds. Finally, Thomas gave back the same passionate kiss as the one that Newt gave to him just now. They had a beautiful and romantic night that time…

…**.**

**One Week Later, Plainsborough Specialist Hospital, London, Main Lobby…**

"W-Wait, T-Tommy..why we're going here? You want to visit someone?" Newt got curious. Thomas suddenly brought him to the Plainsborough Specialist Hospital, in the middle of London.

Thomas happily said, "More than that, sweetheart…"

A specialist doctor approached Thomas and greeted him politely, "Hello, …I am certainly happy to help you in this matter."

"This is the patient, Mr. Newton Isaac…" Thomas introduced his lover. Newt got suspicious.

The doctor came closer to Newt, "Oh, so you're Mr. Newton…"

"Yes, sir..i'm Newton Isaac…" Newt nodded as he revealed himself.

The doctor said, "Alright, Mr. Newton…ready to be a perfect person? Because I will help you to regain your actual life back, where were you supposed to be…"

Newt became confused and he certainly doesn't know anything about it. He turned towards his boyfriend and asked, "I-Is this part of your plan, T-Tommy?"

Thomas nodded happily, "Just go, Newt…"

Newt just complied with his request. He began following the doctor into the surgery zone with a thousand of questions. _'What's going on? Bloody hell…T-Tommy..'_

The American just stood in front of the surgery zone door as he prayed, "Welcome back to your actual life, Newt…"

**5 hours later…**

The doctor walked out from the surgery zone and met back with Thomas. The doctor was smiling happily, seeming that he was bringing a good news to him. The doctor said,

"Congratulations, …the operation was successful."

Thomas smiled in relief, "Oh, thank god…I'm glad for that, thank you for helping me, doctor.."

"It is my responsibility, .."

A few seconds later, Newt walked out from the zone. It seemed that Newt was capable to walk as a normal person again. The limp has been cured completely and now, he got his actual life back to where he was before the accident.

"T-Tommy…"

"Welcome to your real life back, Newt…"

Newt ran faster towards his boyfriend and hugged him eagerly. He cried upon his shoulder as a sign of grateful, glittering tears on his cheeks made his life more meaningful.

"T-Thank you very much, Tommy!T-Thank you very much…"

"I would do anything for you, love. And now,…you're perfect again…"

**To Be Continued….**


	12. Chapter 12-Neon of Love

**Chapter 12-Neon of Love…**

**Four Days Later, Art Room, Glade University…**

"Today will be our final class before you will be having the final examinations in two weeks later. You all have obtained the coursework marks and I hope you are satisfied with the marks that have been given." Madam Le Salle, a French art teacher was giving a speech towards her students before the class ended.

She continued, "I would like to thank all of you for supporting our major course and I hope we will meet again in the next semester. Like I said before, be imaginative and the riches will be yours."

Newt listened to every words as if her words were very deeper like a music that flowed smoothly inside his mind. He made a possibility that she might be not becoming a teacher anymore and it could make him afraid. She had contributed a lot of useful knowledge to her students and it was exactly the valuable things ever.

"All right, good luck for your final examinations. Thank you for attending our final class, class dismiss."

All students packed their notebooks inside their bag packs and they walked out politely from the classroom. Newt was the last person to leave the class. He walked towards the cafeteria because he was hungry. He held his acidic stomach for about two hours inside class just now. Gladly it doesn't affect his study.

He walked very normally as the other normal people did. Since he had been completely recovered from being a limp, thanks to his boyfriend, Thomas, he was very happy and grateful to him for helping him to get back of his normal life as he does in the past. He was not afraid anymore to hide his imperfect movement by pretending to walk normally. Thomas was like…his angel.

As he got closer enough to the cafeteria, suddenly he being pulled backward by someone and quickly 'kidnapped' him to the hideout. Newt struggled in protest, "Umpphh, get off me!"

When they both arrived at the hideout, Newt got passed off and he quickly scolded that person, "What the bloody hell that are you doing?"

Newt got completely surprised. That person was his own boyfriend, Thomas. Thomas quickly walked closer towards him and kissed his lips. Newt was taken aback at first but finally, he accepted the kiss and he did kiss him back as for return. Same passion, same affection…

"Bloody hell, you shucking American…you kidnapped me..just for that?"

Thomas chuckled as he replied, "What? Can't I do that to you? Giving a kiss to a person that I loved most? My precious boyfriend?"

Newt got flustered and he could feel the heat on his face. He blushed madly as the shyness drowned into him. Thomas held his hand and said, "You don't have to eat at the cafeteria anymore, love.."

"B-But, where I should suppose going to eat at? Garbage restaurant?"

"Let me take you to somewhere else. Somewhere that can save your budget on your pocket money." With that, Thomas grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him, heading out from the university. Newt kept a thousand of confusion, where Thomas would take him to. He just let him led the path.

…**..**

**Worseley Restaurant, London…**

"This is the place that I'm talking about, Worseley Restaurant…" Thomas showed him the place that he wanted to eat with Newt. It is Worseley Restaurant, located at the middle of the Greater London.

Newt was utterly surprised. He seemed didn't agree with him about this restaurant. He protested, "B-Bloody shuck, Tommy…this is not gonna save my budget! It would make me drown under bankruptcy."

Thomas giggled, as if he knew that Newt would going to say like that. He replied, "I know that you will say like that. You don't know me yet, Newt and you already wanted to be with me."

They both got a little argue but in a 'sweet' way, "For god sake, you say that I don't know you? I already know about you since I stalked you…." The blond stopped instantly, covering his mouth with both of his palms.

"You stalked me?!Wow, I don't know that beside the girls, there's still a boy that fancied me…" Said Thomas in amazement as he joked him sarcastically. He continued, "Don't worry, love. I will make sure that you will know who really I am. I am the person that you will always remember until your last breath, as your friend, your biggest crush, and your first and last lover in your life."

Newt blushed madly. Thomas held his hand tightly and leaned forward for a deep kiss on his lips, which Newt returned it with the same deep kiss. Even though the people around them were looking in surprise, they both were just ignored it. They proud that they both were happily together now.

"I am so sorry, Tommy. I am too curious because I don't want you to make my life miserable." Newt apologised sadly.

"After what you have been through in your past life? You had bear a lot of difficulties and I will not let you bear the same thing again. I will make sure that your past history will become only the past…"

Newt had a tearful eyes, trickling through his cheeks. Suddenly, he hugged his boyfriend tightly, wrapping his arms around his neck and cried softly upon his shoulder. He said, "T-Tommy, I-I don't know…what…should I-I repay to you…."

Thomas calmly said, "You is the only gift that I wanted most. So, don't need to repay anything to me. Just enough that the love that you gave to me as for return."

Newt let go off him and stared at Thomas's eyes for a moment, smiling in tears. He thought that his life has now completed with him at his side. He wanted to be with him for the rest of his life if he could. Thomas only came once in a lifetime and there's no he will be returned back after he died. He wanted to spend his whole time to be together with him. Newt loved him very much.

"Newt, I want to love you as much as I wanted." Expressed Thomas within his heart simultaneously.

Newt nodded happily as he replied, "Then I should love you until we're perished one day."

The American nodded, taking his hand and held him tightly. They smiled toward each other as they began to walk inside the restaurant. They will began to enjoy the happiness that they have reached for…

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Chapter 13-Spirit of Love

**Episode 13-Spirit of Love**

**Newt's Dormitory, Glade University…**

Newt was packing his clothes and other personal things inside his travel bag. He was about to return to his home for a week holiday. Actually, it was a study week where the university provided a week break for student to conduct revisions as for their final preparations before they will be sitting for final examination for the first semester.

Minho and Alby have left the dorm early then Newt himself because of the urgent thing that they needed to settle it. Now, it was Newt's turn to leave the dorm and going back to his home at Southwark.

As he reached at the front door, he opened the door as at the same time, he switched off all the electrical appliances before he exited the dorm. But, without a warning someone suddenly appeared from nowhere. Newt got utterly shocked.

"T-Tommy! W-What are you doing here? You're giving me a heart attack, bloody hell.." Newt groaned instead of greeted Thomas.

Thomas laughed cheerfully as he replied, "Don't you like a joke from your own boyfriend?"

The blond fold his both arms on his chest and sighed. He said, "The people may get know about us if you say it loud.."

"You should know how cute when you got shocked just now.."He laughed again, trying to get out from the topic. When he saw his lover's bag pack, his face expression instantly changed.

He asked, "N-Newt...y-you're too? A week?"

Newt just nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Looks like i'm alone right now. At least for a week." Thomas looked down as if he was totally sad when Newt wanted to return to his homeland.

"E-Eh? Where's Teresa?"

"Teresa are staying at her friend's house. Brenda, Gally and Aris have returned to their homeland. I will become alone if all my friends have gone."

Newt was really sympathy with his sadness. Without thinking too much, he made a decision. He decided, "What if..you stay with me?"

Thomas blinked his eyes, "Stay...at your house?"

The blond nodded confidently. He doesn't want to leave his boyfriend alone and he wanted him to be always at his side everytime. He said, "We're...together, right?"

Thomas nodded happily as Newt continued, "Plus, i'm alone at home. It's only me..."

"I'm so sorry if made you feel offended with my condition right now. But..seriously, I don't want to disturb you, Newt. You want to study at my presence will surely become your disturbance."

Newt smiled broadly. Thomas did really understand him. Nevertheless, he disagreed, "You're not a distraction to me, Tommy. I just...want you at my side."

Suddenly, Thomas leaned forward, closer to Newt. He gave a quick kiss on his lips and he took his hand and grabbed it tightly.

"I'm so happy, Newt!Wait here, I want to go back to my dorm to pack up my clothes."

The blond nodded as his boyfriend left him, rushing back to his dorm. He sighed happily as he walked back inside and sat on the couch while waiting for him to get done.

15 minutes later, Thomas returned back to Newt's dormitory with carrying a bag pack together. He met him and said, "Let's go, Newt!"

Newt nodded happily as he grabbed his bag and walked out from the dorm. He locked the door to make sure that the dorm has been secured tightly. Then, the couple began walking until they exited the university area. They took a taxi...

**...**

**Newt's House, Southwark...**

His house was totally quiet and lonely. Since his family died because of the accident, he lived alone completely, without any of his family members. He lived alone for three years and he had lived in a hardship, struggling to survive. He worked as a part time worker in the night while at day, he went for school.

Newt took his key in his pocket and unlocked the door. Both of them walked politely inside the building and looked the surrounding. Everything was tidy, yet all of the furnitures were covered with the canvases.

He switched on the lamp and the air-cond while he said, "This is my house, Tommy. Make as your own home..."

"Where's your parents?Your family members?"Thomas asked curiously.

Newt just looked down a while, answered reluctantly, "T-They have passed away..."

"Oh..I am terribly sorry, Newt. I don't know that they have passed away..."Thomas got really surprised with the information. Thus, he quickly held Newt's hand and kissed it gently.

The blond shook his head, chuckling lightly. He said, "It's okay, Tommy. At least, you're here with me."

He just walked forward, heading towards the shelves nearby the television rack. He saw his family picture during he won the international art awards in France.

He picked the picture as he sat on the couch, staring sharply towards the picture, his parents. He smiled broadly as he said, tears flowing through his cheeks,

"Mum, Dad...it has been three years you both have left me alone..."

Thomas sat beside his lover and looked at the picture also. He felt sad when he saw him falling sad.

"Now, mum and dad doesn't have to worry about me anymore. Because..." He sobbed as he tried to continue speaking, "I have the person that I loved much and..that person is the most important to me. I know it is wrong but..I love that person very much. He's the only one that can make me happy and take me to the real happiness. He is Thomas...my forever love."

"Newt..."Thomas got impressed. He didn't realise that Newt doesn't have parents at all. Not even since they both have met together for the first time. Newt was alone apparently, alone even though he's 18 years.

He wrapped his arms around Newt's waist from behind and kisses his cheeks gently. He wanted to cheer him and seeing him sad wouldn't make his heart calmed at all. Newt was his everything, his life and his last breath.

"Don't worry, love. I am here and always with you no matter what happen. I will take care of you even though I do have a lot of financial problems. We are together now...It may be not the same way as your parents did, but I will try my best for you.."

Newt looked at him, placing the picture on the drawer beside him. He turned his body so he could face his boyfriend. He smiled and finally, he fell down into his chest and snuggled deeply.

"I love you so much, Tommy." Said Newt softly.

Thomas replied happily, leaning a kiss on his hair, "I love you too, love.."

**...**

_Two Days Later..._

Newt was busy revising all of his notes as for the preparation before sitting for examination. His desk was completely messy and scattered with notes and books. He focused on the revision, ignoring any disturbance around him.

Soon a few minutes after that, he had being distracted when a familiar male knocked the door and he entered inside the house. He was his lovely boyfriend, Thomas. But, Newt waa glad when he finally came in time.

"Tommy!Thank goodness you're here finally. Can you help me with something?" Newt looked at his behind and looked Thomas with a wide smile.

Thomas walked closer towards him and leaned down for a kiss on his lips, which Newt closed his eyes and returned the same kiss.

"What is it love?Something wrong with your note?"

Newt responded, "Not like that..it's just about this question, what is the relevance between World War 1 and World War ll? Bloody hell, I am completely a failure in this topic.."

Thomas gladly to help his lover. He began to teach him, "Here, this is easy..let me show you.."

Then, he taught the blond everything that relevant to the world war. He listened to every single information from him as he quickly recorded it into his notebook. He wrote vigorously.

Once it done, Newt stole kiss on Thomas's cheek and smiled happily, as he thanked him, "Thank you so much, Tommy."

Thomas suddenly became serious. That made Newt got really surprised and curious.

"T-Tommy, something wrong?"

"Newt..can I make this straight to you.?" Thomas spoke up.

"W-What do you mean?"

The American said, "You know Newt, I never thought that you would be the one who fell in love with me. Teresa always said to me that...there will be a boy who will bring me to the real happiness. And..I never expected it would be you. And she was right, I am totally happy being with you and you got me into a realm of happiness, yet a real love. I am so grateful that I have you in my life.."

Newt blushed shyly as he got more confused. Nevertheless he got impressed.

"T-Tommy.."

Suddenly, Thomas kneeled down in front of his lover as he took out something from his pocket. It was a small box.

"Newton Isaac or Isaac Newton.."

He opened the box slowly. A set of silver rings were neatly arranged inside the box.

"Will you marry me?Will you take me as your forever love?"

Newt got really surprised as the tears began flowing down through his cheeks. He smiled widely, speechless. He just nodded in excitement and simply answered,

"Y-Yes, Tommy!Yes!"

The American smiled as he took the ring and slipped gently inside his lover's sweet finger.

Newt quickly hugged him tightly as he cried upon Thomas's shoulder. He said, "T-Thank you, Tommy!I am really grateful!"

Finally, Newt has become Thomas's fiancé officially.

**...**

**During the Final Day of the Examination..**

Newt was struggling answering the final paper that seemed to be History. As being knew, Newt got really shit in this subject and he doesn't like history. But for the examination, he had to study. He liked Art but History suddenly made his nerve 'disconnected' from his brain.

To be honest, Newt got completely blank and he doesn't remember anything about some questions especially in World War part. He did remember that Thomas had taught him but suddenly it unintentionally gone from his memory.

'Arrghhh, what should be the answer for this?' Newt groaned, tapping his pen.

'Dead!Bloody hell, Saint History!You all are an pathetic arse to me!'

He ruffled his blonde hair, indicating that he was deadly struggling to remember back of what he had studied. It seemed that he got into a dead end.

'I'm dead...' He seemed like giving up.

But suddenly, he looked at the silver ring on his finger. It was his engagement ring during Thomas proposed to him. He smiled widely as if he saw something that brought him happy. Instantly, he recalled back of what Thomas, his fiancé had taught him from the beginning until end. Finally, he got the answer and straight to the paper and wrote it. At the same time, he kissed the ring with a deep kiss, showing his deep love towards Thomas.

'Thanks, Tommy..I love you so much..'

After the exam ended, he walked out from the examination hall with a happy face. He was glad that he could answer the history smoothly without any doubts. He glad that Thomas helped him during in difficult. He grabbed his bag and ready to walk out from the university. Actually, he was really excited to meet with his fiancé.

"Hey Newt!"Minho yelled, mentioning his name from behind.

Newt turned back and saw Minho, Alby and Aris were currently approaching him. "Oh, hey guys!"

"How was the paper? I'm sure that you had read the notes right?" Asked Aris cheerfully.

Newt joked, "I know you're excel in this subject, Aristotle..."

Aris protested, "Heeeey...that's so rude.." While the others were chuckling.

Newt asked back, "Where's Gally?"

Alby answered, "Bloody hell, he had finished early and he had to go back to his hometown early. Emergency case.."

He continued, "But gladly the exams has ended. The semester breaks is just begin."

Newt and the others agreed. Minho said, "At least we have did great effort with the papers. Not like a dumb person, like to cheat but nothing succeed.."

Newt nodded, "You are so arrogant, Minho." He laughed as he continued, "Bloody hell, maybe I should become a dumb."

They laughed happily. As the laugh faded, Aris suddenly noticed the ring on Newt's finger. He became curious and he wanted to know about it. He asked,

"Newt..sorry if i'm being rude but I never saw you wearing a ring in the back times. Since when you started to wear this thing?"

The others also noticed for the first time. Alby asked, "Yeah, Newt...what ring could be?"

Newt looked down shyly, blushing lightly on the cheeks. Minho gaped with the expression, he was totally surprised with what he observed now.

"Oh god, Newt!Don't say to me that you're..."

Aris and Alby suddenly got surprised also with the observation. Minho's unfinished statement indicated that Newt had changed the life status of his relationship.

"Newt?!You're got...engaged?!Oh my god!Thomas did propose to you?!"

Newt just nodded shyly.

"Congratulations, Newt!Seriously, I am so glad that you have found your true love. And now you and him will be going to marry!So sweet!" Aris praised in amazement.

Newt simply answered, "I love him, guys. I'm not felt regretted for loving him. I want to live together with him until my last breathe."

"It will be a good spirit, Newt.."

**...**

**Newt's House..**

"Hey, Tommy..i'm home.." Newt got home, unlocking the door and got inside the house.

Thomas appeared from the kitchen and greeted his fiancé happily, "Welcome home, love!" He walked closer to him and put a kiss on his lips.

"How was the exam, Newt?"

Newt answered, "Honestly, Tommy. I am a dead man with the question. But when I looked at the ring, suddenly I imagined that you came to me and taught me back the same way during revision. Thank you very much!"

The American chuckled. He said, "Just remember me and you will remember of what I had taught to you. Same that way you remember me and I will always remember you."

"Haha, right!"

Thomas grabbed his fiancé's hand as he said, "Come on, I have prepared for you some meals as for the firsr day of the semester break. You must be tired and hungry, right?" He pulled him gently towards the dining room.

The blond nodded, "Blast off..you're absolutely right, Tommy...thanks again!"

"Anything for you, Love..."

**To Be Continued..**


	14. Final Chapter-Welcome to America, Love

**Final Chapter-Welcome To America, Love..**

**London International Airport,**

It was a second day of the semester break for three months. It supposed to be a long break for students to enjoy their holidays by spending time together with families and lovers. Everything they shared happiness together.

But not for Thomas. He got passed through the main entrance of the airport terminal with a huge luggage on his side. It seemed that he will be going far away for a long time. Yet, his face showed a not-so-good expression, he was sad. He felt reluctant to leave London as if he had been sticked with the environment here.

**...**

_Flashback, Newt's House, Yesterday.._

_"Newt, I-I had to go back to my house." Said Thomas reluctantly._

_Newt became very shocked with the announcement. He couldn't believe that his own boyfriend will gonna leave him alone. He protested sadly,_

_"B-But..why T-Tommy?!You...don't love me anymore?!"_

_Thomas smiled, walking closer towards him and put a deep kiss on his lips. He explained, "Not like that, idiot. My mom had called me and she needed me to work on something. Bakery business perhaps..."_

_Newt stared at his eyes, "But..I really want to go with you..and..unfortunately the house is still unclean yet. Please Tommy, we will going to America together once I have finished tidying the house."_

_Thomas patted his shoulder, shaking his head. He refuted, "My mom needs me in instant. I can't postpone it..."_

_Finally, the blond understood. He said softly, "So..I will be alone for period of time. When you will return here? "_

_The American decided to straightforward, "Honestly, Newt...I can't possibly predict when it will over. Maybe, a month perhaps?"_

_Newt lowered down his head and started sniffling. He began crying, cupping his face with his palms. He was unable to accept his gone._

_"T-Tommy..d-don't leave me...please.."He sobbed, unable to finished the sentence._

_Thomas put his hand on his lover's chest and touched it gently. He smiled broadly but it kept a thousand of sadness beyond the smile. He tried to calm him, _

_"Newt...I promise to you that I will return back as soon as possible. I will always be in your heart and whenever you're alone. Hold into your heart and I will always be there with you."_

_Unfortunately, Newt can't stop crying. He sobbed even worst, "Please..Tommy...Please..."_

_Flashback end..._

**...**

Thomas looked at the flight schedule. It seemed that the flight to America was going to depart. So, he just walked innocently towards the departing zone, indicating that he will be leaving United Kingdom.

But, he suddenly stopped walking when he heard someone shouting his name. The voice seemed to be very familiar.

"TOMMMMMYYY!"

He turned behind and without a warning, he suddenly got pounced by a male. It was Newt, his lovely fiancé. Newt was hugging him tightly, crying upon his shoulder.

"N-Newt..." Thomas looked at him sadly.

"Having you inside my heart is not enough. I really need you, Tommy. I want to be with you." Newt sobbed.

Thomas replied, "I know it was the most sad decision. But..I had to.."

"I had made a decision. I will be going to America with you. I don't want to be alone without you." The blond said, still sobbing badly.

The American confused, "B-But..you said that you need to clean up the house."

He cut off the word instantly, "Forget with the house. It can be clean up anytime!I just want to be with you. It hurt my heart when you left me.."

Thomas smiled broadly, cupping his lovely fiancé's cheek tenderly, "Are you sure with your decision?"

"I love you so much, Tommy! I love you that i'm willingly to die for you." Newt replied confidently.

"But you don't have the ticket.." Thomas still doubted.

Newt broke his thought by showing him the ticket, "I have booked the ticket. I begged with the booking department to request a seat beside you. I don't want to separate from you. Please..let me be with you."

Finally, Thomas had made up on his mind. He finally realised that leaving his fiancé alone wasn't a good thing because, he loved him too much. Thomas had been betrayed even worst in the past and there's no way that he could dare to make the same thing to him. It was a terrible mistake...

Thomas hugged him tightly and said, "I am so sorry for leaving you behind. Honestly love, I am very reluctant to leave you alone but..since my mom really need me in urgency. I had to.."

"Let us both do together..."Newt simply responded.

The American nodded, staring at his face. Then he leaned forward for a deep kiss on his lips. "You're right, Newt.."

'Attention to all passengers, the flight to New York will going to depart soon. Please proceed to the departing zone immediately. Thank you...' The emcee made an announcement

Thomas said, "Come on, love. Let's go!"

Newt nodded happily as he grabbed his luggage. Then, they walked together, heading to the departing zone and thus, entered inside the plane.

**...**

**During the flight..**

Thomas stared through the windows. He saw the Atlantic Ocean that was very wide, plus with a beautiful blue sea from the reflection of the sky.

But he got more happier when Newt also followed him to New York, his forever love and his future husband. He thought, if he could make it, he wanted to spend time together, only to be with him.

Newt was leaning on Thomas's shoulder as he closed his eyes at the same time. Their fingers were intertwined together.

"I will always remember that I love you with all my life that I had been sacrificed for..." Mumbled Newt.

Thomas gave a soft peck on Newt's forehead. He replied, "I love you too, Newt. And...welcome to America, Love.."

**To Be Continued...(Epilogue)**


	15. Epilogue-Bakery Business

Epilogue-Bakery Business..

Thomas's House, New York,

It was a complete busy day in New York City. The cars filled the streets while the people were unguidely wandering around the city. It was a common problem for the citizens here when it came about traffic congestions and crowdness. Plus, it was a metropolitan city with being awarded with 'Alpha+++', the world's most developed city after Tokyo and London.

Being the most developed city in the world was not a barrier for people to do their own daily routines. Especially, going shopping and going to workplaces. Manhattan and Queens, the major contributor cities to the New York's economy. Well, it's a free country though.

An engaged couple, Thomas Edison and Isaac Newton or some called him as Newton Isaac, began their new day in America together. Back then, they have arrived here last night and they took a taxi in order to get into Thomas's house. Thomas's mom was absolutely greeted them both happily as she made some first meet feast for them. Unfortunately, she still didn't know that they were actually together.

"Tommy, I am strongly recommend that we need to tell her now." Said Newt, as he wore off his brown undershirt and light brown hoodie.

Thomas replied, understood of what his fiancé said, "I am really intent to tell her after this. You always support me from behind, right?"

The blond fixed off his attires, looking at his fiancé with a confuse expression, "What?You think i'm going to betray you?Bloody arse, you should think twice before you start off with our relationship."

The American giggled innocently. He broadly asked, "But you won't do that, right?"

Newt made closer to him and kissed his lips gently. He answered, "Of course I won't do that to you. You're my fiancé and will become my husband soon. Why would I have to make such a bloody cruel act? Blast off, maybe Teresa should control you more in socialising with people."

That made Thomas giggles even more. He was totally happy when Newt managed to cheer him up even though they doesn't know what will happened with the relationship after this. He just glad that he chose the right person to start a new life in truthfulness.

He embraced him in tendency, wrapping his arms around Newt's waist. He wanted to feel the love that he had gave to him throughout the time. He closed his eyes, trying to feel it. Newt just hooked his arms on his neck and nuzzled deeply into his chest.

"I'm glad that I fell in love with you, Newt. You have cured my feelings during I was in the life of hardship..being betrayed."

The blond responded, "Me too, you bloody idiot. I am absolutely grateful when you finally answered my love call. It was like...a miracle. You're my first, one and only, my last. Even if you die, I had promised to myself that I won't be or marry with anyone else because I don't want my love being owned by other person. It will always be yours forever."

Thomas looked at his fiancé again, staring sharply towards his face. Then, he put down a gentle kiss on the lips as for the answer to his feeling.

"I will hold into that promise, love."

**...**

'Thomas!Newton!The breakfast has served,'Thomas's mom suddenly yelled from downstairs.

Thomas said, "It's time,come on. Let's go.."

"By your way first.." Newt nodded happily, as at the same time, a nervous feeling started to born on both of them.

It was an awkward moment for Thomas to tell truth to his mother because he afraid that she might unaccept their relationship, thus chasing them both away from the house. Same sex relationship, brought thousands of implications to the couple. But he tried to make himself brave with the full support from Newt.

During the small breakfast, Thomas decided to begin the talk. He spoke up, "Mom, there's something..that I want to talk to you about. It's very important."

Thomas's mother looked at him as she began listening, "I'm always here for you to tell your problem."

Thomas fell down silenced for a moment before he could continue the talk.

"Mom, whatever that will happen after this, you still love me as your own son, right?"

She slanted her head in confusion, putting down the utensils instantly, "Why do you say that?"

The American tried to get straight, "I don't know if this news will change your mind, instead of doing something inappropriate.."

"Can you please get into the point? I am totally worry when you say like that? Like someone wants to kill you."

Finally, Thomas brave himself, "Actually..." He grabbed Newt's hand and held it tightly, as their fingers intertwined. He don't want to let go off his fiancé's hand.

Thomas's mother was completely surprised of what she just saw. But Thomas continued,

"Newt and I are...in love, mom. W-We're...together now. We are...couple."

It took moments for his mother to get used with the news. But something amazing happened after that. His mother was smiling brightly, giggling like a crazy person. That could make the couple in realm of confusion.

"Mom...are you alright?"

Then she answered happily, "What?You think i'm going to chase you two away from here?And...not admitting that you're my son? That is ridiculous.."

The couple were surprised.

"Does that mean..."

She nodded, starting to compliment him, "I knew that you will found the right person, Thomas. No wonder that Teresa was excitedly telling me that you both have together now. It's okay, my boy. You deserved of what you wanted."

Finally, Newt began to speak, "Teresa had told you before this? Is that mean, aunt accept us together?"

"Of course, my dear. Plus, she told me that you really loved him very much. So, why should I stop you from loving each other. But only one message from me, don't betray him..he had went through the biggest betrayal in his life. So..if I found out you did, I will make sure that your life will be suffer a lot."

Newt smiled widely as he leaned closer into Thomas's shoulder. He nodded and answered, "I promise, aunt. I won't ever ever betray him. I love him very much and I want to be with him until my last breathe. For god sake, Thomas is like my life and my own heart."

Thomas had a happy expression that such indescribable. Thank god that finally, his mother had accepted their relationships and he imagined that their life will going more better than before, with Newt at his side.

"Thank you mother..."

**...**

**Two Days Later, Bakery House Cafe, Manhattan.**

"Thank you and come again!"Teresa has just served the customer that bought a pretzel and hot coffee just now.

Newt was riding multiple trays that contained various of breads and cakes. He made way to the bread shelves with bakery trolley. He arranged the breads and cakes according to the types. He was happy that he could do the job, especially with his future husband, Thomas.

"Thomas!I need two more trays of Tuna Sandwiches!" Yelled Newt politely, so the customers felt ease to get used with. He didn't use 'Tommy' because of the public place. Plus, he doesn't want Teresa and Thomas's mother knew about the nickname. Newt willingly to help Thomas's family conducting the bakery business. Plus, he will become a part of the family soon.

Thomas responded, "Alright!Two minutes.." He was doing duty as baker. He also had a good time working here. At the same time, he could see the family business were getting increasing faster since he left for study in London. The customers were always spending little time to get some refreshment in here.

Seven hours later, all breads and cakes have sold out. They were very happy that the business were running very smoothly. Newt especially, could be the first time he working in bakery. He expressed on his face, how happy he was. Same with Thomas, his mother and Teresa. Now, the bakery shop has ready to close its ties.

"Good business today, great job you all." Praised Thomas's mom happily.

Teresa agreed with her aunt. She added,"It would not be running very smooth if Newt isn't here with us. At least, he had made our loadwork decreased. Thanks, Newt. We're lucky to have you with us."

Thomas and Newt stood together, holding hands each other. Thomas looked at him with a wide smile. He could never do a great job without him.

"I hope I can serve better to your family, ma'am." Newt blushed a bit.

"You better be, Newton.."

**...**

**That night, two hours later...**

Newt was sitting firm on the balcony as he watching the night scenery. New York City, he thought that New York and London were unintentionally sharing a few similarities. The surrounding was closely similar as in London. But, here was a bit crowded. Maybe because of the high density of populations.

He was holding a pallet. Apperently, he was drawing the city with night background. He wanted to capture a natural feeling that he couldn't express with words. Nevertheless, he just could make an inspiration.

"What a beautiful night. New York City, first time i've been here." Newt mumbled alone.

But he didn't realise that someone heard him mumbling. That person was Thomas, his fiancé. He walked closer towards him silently, making a small surprise from behind.

"You're absolutely right, Love." Thomas responded.

Newt stunned a bit as he turned behind. He saw him standing behind, with a smile carving on his face. Newt said with a soft anger.

"Blast off, you such a shank!Thank god I don't have heart disease. If I die, I will find you and haunt you for the rest of your life."

The American laughed cheerfully. He kissed his head as he replied, "At least you will always at my side forever."

The blond blushed shyly, putting his pallet on the table beside him. Thomas observed the painting very closely. He smiled as he commented,

"Nice painting, Newt. Wow, it is so beautiful. New York City?"

Newt nodded, "Yes it is...i'm sorry if I ruined the surrounding a bit. Just being insprational."

"It's okay, love. I love it very much..."

"Newt, look at me.."

Newt looked up, turning his sight facing towards Thomas. Suddenly, Thomas lowered down his face, reaching closer towards Newt's face. Finally, he put a deep and passion kiss which Newt enjoyed it and returned back with the same passionate kiss.

"I love you, Newt. I really want to say that along the time. I love you, Isaac Newton."

Newt smiled, with a sudden tears on his eyes, "I want to love you forever. You're my first, my latest, and my last. You're my...forever soulmate. I love you too.."

Finally, Newt has found a true love. It's not about gender but it's about how the love, falling into two persons who were destined to meet together and lastly, falling in love with each other...

**THE END...**

**Well, finally the story has reached to an end. I'm glad that you all liked with this story. :)**

**And…maybe there will be a sequel after this story. Stay Tuned…**

**Review or Comments are always appreciated **

**:)**

**And you can review me if you want me to continue with the sequel.**


	16. Pre-Sequel Season 1,5-Honey and The Bees

**Hello readers,**

**I am so sorry for the late update, T.T. Because I was too busy with the final examinations. But I am glad that the exams has ended and I can continue making the story especially Newtmas fanfiction. This couple is seriously cute and sweetest.**

**I have received a lot of reviews that wanted me to make a sequel to this story. I am surely will make a continuation to this story, Surely!. But, before that I would like to treat you with this Pre-Sequel Season 1.5.**

**I hope you all enjoy… ^.^  
**

…**..**

**Pre-Sequel Season 1.5-Honey and The Bees**

**14****th**** February,**

**Manhattan Street, New York City.**

It was typical morning without any specials about the beginning of the day. Everyone were doing the same routines, going to work, jogging, shopping at the grocery, wandering around and many others. As if that everyone were doing such a boring activity without concerning the benefits. Nevertheless, they had to get through with it.

The story began with a cheerful family who were currently handling bakery business at the center of New York City. That bakery shop was the most frequently visited by people especially when they wanted to have some light meals as they heading to their destinations. They will took a while to visit and bought some breads.

The bakery shop was being handled by Thomas's family, which they owned it at the same time. It has been operated since two years ago and the business was doing completely well. The monthly revenue that they obtained was not bad though, about 15000 Dollars per month.

"Thomas!I need more Sausage Bun!" A blonde from United Kingdom named Newt, yelling for another new supply. He is currently Thomas's fiancé which they will going to marry soon. He's currently helping Thomas's family handling the bakery.

Thomas responded from baking room, "Two minutes!". Newt just sighed and smiled as he continued putting another breads to another tray sections. He had to rush because the customers were almost 'deadly' crowded. Once he done, he headed back to the baking room to take another supply.

Thomas was glad that Newt was there to help him, more to his family. Newt was likely willingly to help them without concerning that it would might disturb his holiday. However, Newt had reminded them that it wouldn't ruin his holiday and he really wanted to help them.

Newt entered into baking room with empty trays. He saw Thomas was struggling so badly to handle it alone. It made his heart felt touched and worried at the same time. He never felt very tired like this before. Maybe it was because they had a lot of customers today.

So, he put the trays on the table and offered him a help.

"You need to just tell me if you need help, Tommy." Said the blond worrily.

Thomas wiped the sweat on his forehead with his handkerchief. He grabbed the spatulas and flipped the breads. He replied,

"I am always fine, Newt. Besides, your skin is too soft and I don't want your skin become rough and oily because of this."

Newt blushed shyly, looking down at his hands. He rubbed lightly with the fingers, trying to feel the softness, whether it was true or just a joke to not to help him.

"My skin..is soft?"

The American put the spatulas back, turning to his fiancé. He nodded as he said, smiling brightly, "Yeah, your skin is too dangerous for this job. I love your soft skin and it makes me feel really relaxed when I touched it."

Newt looked away, blushing madly, "Bloody hell, don't you ever try to flirt me here. I-I am very sensitive you know?"

Thomas nodded, "Yeah, I know. That's why I liked about you, Love. You're very sensitive and at the same time, you're really cute. Sensitive and cute makes even more cuter.. "

Suddenly, Thomas leaned closer to his fiancé and he put a small but deep kiss on his forehead. Newt froze a while, stunned with the kiss just now.

And more suddenly, Thomas's mother came to the baking room. She appeared from the office room. She noticed that Newt was shy, being assumed that her son had just flirted him.

"Boys, I know you both are sweet together. But don't forget that we're still working.." She said, giggling lightly.

They both quickly snapped out from the moment as they quickly continued the work.

"Sorry, mom..."

**...**

As usual, 5:00 p.m in the evening, the bakery shop has ready to end the business operation. All of the equipment have been cleaned up. Once the bakery has closed, they walked together, heading back to home.

Thomas and Newt were walking behind Teresa and Thomas's mother while they were holding hands each other. Since they both were together, Thomas believed that his life has going more better than before. Newt was like a person who has changed his life story and thus, brought him way out from the past. Now, he wanted to be with Newt until his last breathe and never meant to leave him forever.

"Newt, what are you thinking about?" Asked Thomas curiously when he realised that Newt was staring sharply towards the street, emotionless.

Newt snapped out as he looked at him. He smiled as he replied, "Nothing, Tommy. Just wondering about something.."

"About what?" He raised an eyebrows.

The blond explained briefly, "You see, it's been more than 2 months we've been together. I just thought that, can we hold our relationship forever?"

The brunette gripped his hand tighter, showing that he was utterly concerned about that statement. He could sense the grip,

"T-Tommy?"

He answered not long after that, "I promise to you that our relationship will going very well until it lasts forever."

Newt just nodded and smiled. He felt relieved with the answer and it made his heart beat normally. He lifted Thomas's hand and kissed his hand softly.

"I know that you will always love me, Tommy."

"You bet..."

Thomas's mother stopped a while and the others also did the same. She turned back and faced the couple. She said, "Oh, I forgot...this morning, a wealthman suddenly met me at the office. He invited you both to attend to his annual dinner at New York Music Hall. You both should go there tonight."

The couple stunned a bit. Thomas asked, "E-Eh?Suddenly?"

Teresa smiled widely, agreed with her aunt. She began to speak, "You should go together tonight, maybe...as a simple date?"

Thomas and Newt both were looking each other, staring sharply.

Newt asked, "Maybe...we should go tonight?"

Thomas answered briefly, "S-Sure, if you want to."

"That's good though. Maybe you both should spend some time alone together. A handsomish gentleman must make a cute lover feel very happy."

**...**

**New York Music Hall,**

Newt and Thomas arrived at the music hall at 9 p.m and it seemed like they came at the exact time. They both were wearing tuxedos and they were looking very charismatic.

"Wow, a lot of people are coming tonight." Newt observed the surrounding.

Thomas agreed with him, "It must be a huge event tonight. Oh god..I am completely nervous right now."

Newt grabbed his fiancé's hand and gripped it tightly. He stared at his eyes as he carved a light smile, to calm him. Thomas absoutely 'defeated' by the smile because to him, Newt was completely cute and gorgeous. As if that he was strong at everything but weak against the sweetness.

"Tommy, don't you bloody worry. It's just a formal event and don't being a shuckface. Just be firm with yourself and enjoy the night." Said Newt in serious.

Thomas just nodded and they both began entering inside the music hall. They took a table with two seats that were suitable for a couple. At the beginning, the people were confused with them for taking a couple table. But they explained it and they accepted it, letting them with the table.

**...**

After an hour, the chairman of the welfare organisation began to host the event. From the formal schedule into a normal casual schedule.

"I am so happy that all of you are willingly to join this charity events. Until now, we have collect about 1.5 billion dollars from you all and also the people at outside." The chief welfare organisation gave a speech. The audience responded it with giving a full loud applause towards the achievement.

The chief continued, "As for tonight before we will end our event. I am now want to invite anyone from you all to make a performance show as to entertain us all. Don't worry, you can make dance, sing, magic, anything."

Newt actually was really wanted to make a perfect performance in front of his lover. He thought, now that was a great time to perform it. So, he raised up his hand as he shouted, "I want to!"

The audience were turning instantly towards him including Thomas. They gave a big applause as for their supports to him. Thomas was speechless,

"Newt...really?!"

Newt nodded as he replied happily, "Of course!I really want to make performace throughout the times and this is my chance."

The chief said, "Ahhh, what a brave young man over there. Come here to the stage.."

Once the blond reached at the stage, the chief conducted a mini interview, getting to know about him.

"May I know about your details?"

Newt replied, "Hello, my name is Isaac Newton. I am from Southwark, United Kingdom and I am studying at Glade University."

Chief was stumbled upon the introduction. He said, "Wow, a british. I am completely honoured to welcome you to United States of America." Followed by the applause.

He continued, "So, what do you want to perform as our last show for this event tonight?"

"May I sing a song?"

"Alright, the stage is yours. And Ladies and Gentlemen, will going to entertain us with one song tonight. Enjoy the show.."The chief said as he stepped back and returned back to his seat.

Newt walked to the band behind him. He whispered something to the band members, as if he wanted them to play something. They seemed understood with the points as they got ready with the key notes.

Newt returned back to the stage as he began with the show, "You know, today is..14th February. A very faithful day that we're longing so far. Imagine that the person that are very special to you is at your side now. Imagine that you are trying to be sweeter to your special one. I know that some from us, doesn't have it yet. But..try to imagine it."

Thomas shocked, "14th February...Valentines Day!"

"This is the song that I want to sing, especially to my special one. For this lovely day, 'Honey and Bee'. I hope you're enjoyed.."

The band started to play the music. Newt closed his eyes to ensure that he got the right note to set it. While Thomas still shocked and speechless.

**Don't remind me**

**That some days I'm a windshield**

**And other days I'm just a lucky bug**

**As cold iron rails leave**

**Old mossy trails through the countryside**

**The crow and the bean field**

**Are my best friends but**

**Boy, I need a hug**

**Cause my heart stops without you**

**There's something about you**

**That makes me feel alive**

Thomas was stumbled upon the lyric. The lyric was so deeper and meaningful. He seemed like wanted to cry.

Newt continued singing,

**If the green left the grass on the other side**

Suddenly Thomas stood up and replied to the song by singing it,

**I would make like a tree and leave**

Newt was smiling widely when Thomas replied the song. He sang back,

**But if I reached for your hand**

**Would your eyes get wide?**

Newt offered his hand as Thomas grabbed his hand while he replied back the song,

**Who knew the other side could be so green?**

Thomas began singing with a bright smile,

**Don't remind me**

**I'm a chickadee in love with the sky**

**But that's clearly not a lot to crow about**

**Cause when the stars silhouette me**

**I'm scared they'll forget me**

**And flicker out**

**I taste honey but I haven't seen the hive**

**Yeah I didn't look, I didn't even try**

**But still my heart stops without you**

**There's something about you**

**That makes me feel alive**

Thomas continued singing but sounded like whispering into Newt's ear,

_'We are honey and the bee...'_

Newt was in verge of tears but he tried to control it. He replied the song,

**Backyard of butterflies surrounded me**

Thomas's turn to sing, holding his fiancé's hand tightly,

**I fell in love with you**

**Like bees to honey**

Newt's eyes seemed becoming wet, as if he could might be weeping. But he kept singing,

**So let's up**

**And leave the weeping to the willow tree**

Thomas kissed the tears and replied the song,

**And pour our tears in the sea**

Thomas finally made to the last lyric with the statement,

_**That I'd always love you**_

Newt hugged him tightly, crying upon his shoulder. He was so happy that he finally had the happiness that he longing for. He really wanted to be with Thomas. Until he found with the last breathe.

Newt replied with a song.

_**I'll always love you too**_

Thomas said, "I am almost forgot with the date today. Gladly that you still remember. I am truly sorry that I don't have a gift for you but..."

He put a sweet kiss on his cheek. He finally said, "I can always say to you that...I love you, Newt. Happy Valentines Day..."

Newt blushed and cried simultaneously. He replied with a loud sob, "I love you forever, Tommy. A-Always!Happy...Valentines..Day.."

A superb applause from audience was very supportive reaction. Now, they finally understood that..love doesn't know genders, nationalities. But love does know a pure heart within a person, what they longed for...

**THE END...**

…

**A/N:-The song is being taken from Owl City-Honey and The Bees.**

**Well, see you on the next sequel. Bye! ^,^**


	17. The Sequel (Author Note)

The Sequel for Newtmas Story,

**Prequel-The First Love**

**Sequel-Game Survivor**

**Pairing(Main)-Thomas and Newt**

**Genre-Alternate Universe, Angst, Humour, Hurt and Comfort, Game, Imaginations, Romance.**

**Synopsis-It will be the next chapter of Newtmas where they both will be going to survive in the imagination game. Will they survive or will they doomed?**

**Inspiration (Adapted from)-Detective Conan (Phantom of Baker Street), Maze Runner and Death Cure.**

**Well, see you in the next sequel!-:)**


End file.
